Construindo Uma Nova Vida
by Ficwriters - Forever HG
Summary: Em um período de guerra. No qual a chama da esperança está quase se extinguindo. Uma ajuda vinda daqueles que já se foram. Chega pra acendê-la. Link da Capa no Perfil.
1. Trailer

**Construindo Uma Nova Vida.**

**_Por Ficwriters_**

Trailer:

**Uma Perda, **

_"O Jato de luz o atingiu bem no peito"._

_O riso ainda não desaparecera do seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram de choque._

_- Sirius! - berrou Harry - SIRIUS!_

_Mas ele não reapareceu._

**Decisões são tomadas,**

_- Hogwarts o quê?_

_- Isso mesmo que você ouviu._

_- Vocês não podem fazer isso. – falei pausadamente, para fazê-lo entender._

**Quando nenhum lugar é seguro,**

_- A sede da ordem não é mais protegida._

_- Mas, podemos usar a toca... Não é?_

**Surge uma esperança,**

_- É o único lugar Harry._

_- Eles não vão concordar._

**O que acontece quando adolescentes ficam enclausurados?**

_- Mione. – Gemeu._

_- Humm._

_- Eu amo você._

**Raiva,**

_- Vocês não podem estar falando sério._

_- Você não vai e ponto final._

_- Será que vocês não entendem? Pessoas morrem enquanto eu fico aqui preso._

**Novas amizades,**

_- Depois que aqueles dois se resolveram e me deixaram de lado, você acabou se tornando minha melhor amiga._

_- Você sempre foi o meu, nós só não sabíamos._

**Descobertas,**

_"Sua mão tocou nas inscrições e no momento seguinte pode-se ver um compartimento se abrindo"._

_[...]_

_- Uma Lembrança?_

**Revelações que a muito deveriam ter sido feitas,**

_- Quer dizer que é ele ou eu?_

_[...]_

_- Você tem o poder de amar Harry._

**Uma escolha deve ser feita,**

_- Gina._

**Era para ser perfeito...**

_- Parceiro você poderia facilitar o meu lado._

_- Ela não é para o seu bico._

_- Ah é? – disse o mais irônico que conseguiu, atraindo olhares de vários estudantes. – E ela é para quem então?_

_- Para mim. – Disse calmo e claramente, como se explicasse a uma criança de dois anos de idade._

_Ele ficou furioso e saiu, mas antes de chegar ao seu destino, gritou por cima do ombro:_

_- Isso vai ter volta. Calouro._

**Brigas,**

_- Estupefaça._

**- **_Tarantallegra._

**Hormônios,**

_"Ao sentir os dedos dele tocando-a na parte mais íntima de seu corpo, o instinto a fez entreabrir as pernas, como se o convidasse, ou mesmo suplicasse, a prosseguir com a carícia. Seu corpo parecia ganhar vontade própria"._

_[...]_

"_Acariciou o umbigo._

_Ele deixou de respirar. _

_Ela sorriu."__._

**Segredos,**

_- Se você quiser mesmo isso, a gente vai ter que manter segredo._

_- Segredo? Por quê?_

_- Não importa o porquê, mas ninguém pode saber. Ninguém ouviu?_

**Batalhas,**

_- Você é um canalha Voldemort._

_- Quem é você moleque?_

_[...]_

_- Expelliarmus._

_- Avada Kedrava._

**Mortes,**

_- Não. Ela não._

_[...]_

_- Nada a trará de volta. Você tem que se conformar com isso._

**Para no final,**

_- Um não poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver_

_[...]_

_- Eu tenho que __**Construir Uma Nova Vida**__._


	2. Mundo Sem Esperanças

**Capitulo I: O Mundo Sem Esperanças**

* * *

_**"Quando novas informações surgem e as circunstâncias mudam já não é possível resolver os problemas com as soluções de ontem."**_

_**( Roger von Oech )**_

* * *

_Ele não desejava isso para ninguém._

Voldemort sempre ele. Ele lhe tirara os pais e alguns amigos. Pessoas inocentes. E como se isso não bastasse, acabou com o ultimo laço de sangue que ele tinha. Sirius Black. Essa era a razão pela noite passada em claro, sentado no parapeito da janela, olhando vagamente para um dos aros do campo de quadribol. O seu padrinho fora um ótimo batedor, e eles não compartilharam nem uma partida nesses dois anos. E para completar, nos últimos três dias, o profeta diário e o ministério resolveram pedir desculpas a ele e a Dumbledore. Depois de um ano infernal com todos o apontando e chamando de mentiroso, não deu nem tempo de pensar em desculpar, já que lançaram mais uma moda, sendo agora chamado de _O Eleito_, tudo isso por causa de um nome. Por causa do **seu** nome. Ah, se Sirius estivesse ali com ele, para compartilhar sua angustia.

_Flashback:_

_Harry viu Sirius desviar do jato de luz vermelha de Bellatrix: ele estava rindo dela._

_- Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor que isso! - gritou, sua voz ecoava na sala cavernosa._

_O segundo jato de luz o acertou diretamente no peito. O riso não saiu completamente de seu rosto, mas seus olhos se arregalaram em choque._

_Harry soltou Neville, que estava incapaz de fazer algo. Estava pulando os degraus novamente, pegando sua varinha enquanto Dumbledore também virou em direção do balcão._

_Pareceu pegar Sirius numa geração avançada: seu corpo, curvado em um gracioso arco, enquanto afundava para trás no áspero véu, suspenso pelo arco._

_Harry viu no olhar uma mistura de medo e surpresa em seu padrinho, gasto, uma vez bonito, enquanto caía através da velha entrada e desaparecia por trás do véu, que se sacudia agitado, apesar do vento forte, depois caiu de volta no lugar._

_Harry escutou um grito triunfante de Bellatrix Lestrange, mas sabia que isso não significava nada - Sirius só tinha caído através da passagem arcada e ele reapareceria do outro lado em qualquer minuto..._

_Mas Sirius não apareceu._

_- SIRIUS! - Harry gritou. - SIRIUS!_

_Ele se estendeu no chão, sua respiração veio em cauterizadas arfadas. Sirius tinha que estar logo atrás da cortina, ele, Harry poderia puxá-lo de volta..._

_Mas enquanto se alcançava o chão e corria a toda velocidade até o balcão Lupin agarrou Harry pelo peito, puxando-o de volta._

_- Não há nada que você possa fazer Harry..._

_- Pegue-o! Salve-o, ele está simplesmente lá dentro!_

_-... É muito tarde Harry._

_- Nós ainda podemos alcançá-lo... - Harry se debateu dura e cruelmente, mas Lupin não o deixaria ir..._

_- Não ha nada que você possa fazer Harry... Nada... Ele se foi._

_- Ele não se foi! - gritou Harry._

_Ele não acreditava; não podia acreditar; ainda lutava com Lupin com todas as forças que tinha. Lupin não entendia; as pessoas estavam escondidas atrás da cortina; Harry as tinha escutado sussurrar na primeira vez que entrou na sala. Sirius estava escondido, só isso..._

_- SIRIUS! - ele exclamou. - SIRIUS!_

_- Ele não pode voltar Harry - disse Lupin, sua voz falhando enquanto tentava conter Harry. - Ele não pode voltar porque ele está m..._

_- ELE NÃO ESTÁ MORTO! - rugiu Harry. - SIRIUS!_

_Havia movimento à volta deles, flashes de mais feitiços. Para Harry não passavam de barulho sem sentido, as maldições desviadas voando à sua frente não importavam, nada importava, exceto que Lupin devia parar de fingir que Sirius – que estava a alguns metros dele, atrás da cortina - não ia aparecer a qualquer momento, chacoalhando seus cabelos negros e louco para voltar à batalha._

_Lupin arrastou Harry para longe do tablado. Harry, ainda olhando para a passagem em arco, estava brabo com Sirius por tê-lo deixado esperando..._

_Mas parte dele percebia, embora lutasse para se libertar de Lupin, que Sirius nunca o tinha deixado esperando antes..._

_Sirius arriscaria tudo, sempre, para ver Harry, para ajudá-lo... Se Sirius não estava aparecendo sob a passagem, mesmo com Harry gritando por ele como se sua vida dependesse disso, a única explicação possível era a de que ele não ia voltar... Era que ele estava realmente..._

_Fim do Flashback_

Era realmente uma lástima o que aconteceu ao seu padrinho. Mais uma morte. E a culpa fora completamente dele. Se ele não tivesse acreditado naquela visão de Voldemort, Sirius ainda estaria vivo e eles ainda poderiam jogar quadribol em uma tarde de domingo. Mas pensando por outro lado, ele não era o único culpado por isso ter acontecido. Dumbledore. Dumbledore, sempre querendo protegê-lo. Se ele tivesse contado sobre a profecia antes, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Sirius estaria vivo, e no momento era isso que importava.

- Se eu contasse para a Hermione que a Trelawney não era uma charlatã, como todos pensavam que fosse, ela provavelmente me internaria na Seção de Danos Permanentes do St'Mungus... – Murmurei vagando os olhos pelo dormitório enquanto deixava as lembranças de três dias atrás me assombrarem.

_Flashback_

_Ergueu-se da penseira uma figura envolta de xales, os olhos enormes por trás dos óculos que girou lentamente, os pés dentro da bacia. Mas quando Sibila Trelawney falou, não foi com sua voz normal, etéria e mística, mas no tom áspero e rouco que Harry a ouvira uma vez._

"_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."._

_- Prof. Dumbledore? – disse Harry baixinho, porque o diretor, ainda contemplando a penseira, parecia completamente absorto em pensamentos. -... Isso... Isso significa... Que significa isso?_

_- Significa que a pessoa que tem a única chance de vencer o Lord Voldemort para sempre nasceu no fim de julho, há quase dezessete anos. Este menino nasceria de pais que já haviam desafiado Voldemort três vezes._

_Harry sentiu como se alguma coisa se fechasse sobre ele. Sua respiração parecia penosa._

_- Mas Professor, na profecia diz que eu teria o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece, mas eu não tenho – protestou Harry com a voz estrangulada. – Não tenho nenhum poder que o lorde não tenha, eu não poderia lutar como ele lutou esta noite, não sou capaz de possuir pessoas nem... Nem matá-las..._

_- Você contem a força mais maravilhosa do que a morte, do que a inteligência humana, do que as forças da natureza. É o poder do amor que você possui em grande quantidade e q Voldemort não possui. E é o seu coração que te salvará dele. E quanto a esse poder, sinto Harry... - Ele me interrompeu antes de perguntar. - Mais essa explicação você só entenderá quando descobrir realmente o poder do amor._

_- Então – disse Harry, retirando do peito as palavras do que lhe parecia um poço de profundo desespero – então isso significa que... Que um de nós terá que matar o outro... No fim?_

_- Sim._

_Fim do Flashback_

* * *

- Harry?

- Oi. - Ele estava de costas para mim e não se deu ao trabalho de se virar ou ser gentil.

- Estamos preocupados com você. Quase não comeu esses dias.

- Preocupados é? Enquanto Voldemort mata pessoas fora desse castelo, vocês estão preocupados com o que eu como? – Ouvi Harry dizer em um tom bastante seco por cima do ombro.

Tive que recorrer a toda a calma possível, pois do contrário, eu o penduraria pela janela até fazê-lo entender que a culpa de tudo não era dele.

- Você não deve se culpar pelo o que aconteceu com ele Harry. Ele, eu e todos os outros fomos lá sabendo o que poderia acontecer, e ninguém se acovardou. Você acha que Sirius gostaria de te ver assim? - Senti um estremecimento por parte de Harry e pensei na hora _ihh ferrou_ mas continuei firme, obstinada a conseguir que ele me escutasse e mudasse de atitude. - Você acha realmente que ele morreu para te encontrar logo? Se você quer morrer Potter, que não seja de fome, como acabará acontecendo se você continuar assim.

* * *

Diabos. Ninguém o deixava em paz. Há três dias era a mesma coisa. Rony e Hermione tentavam convencê-lo a comer algo e ele sempre rechaçava os convites - que mais pareciam ordens – dizendo que estava cansado.

Ele já vinha se prevenindo que à hora em que eles apareciam estava chegando e, tentou se manter o mais calmo possível exteriormente, enquanto pensava nas possíveis maneiras de descarregar sua raiva na primeira pessoa que o estorvasse.

_Ele não contava que seria um Anjo quem receberia toda a carga._

Tinha sentido a presença de alguém antes mesmo de a porta ser aberta, e tentou não se assustar devido à descoberta do novo _poder_, que segundo Dumbledore, havia herdado de Voldemort.

Encontrava-me parado de costas para a porta e não me dei o trabalho de virar quando escutei um suspiro cansado, que soaria terrivelmente sensual em outras circunstancias.

Mesmo depois de a garota ter começado o monologo terrivelmente parecido com o que Hermione sempre dizia, não consegui reconhecer a voz da menina. Porém o fato de estar me falando com bastante liberdade, e o tom falsamente gentil que ela estava empregando quase me fez repensar na possibilidade de ignorá-la e me virar para – finalmente – descobrir quem era a dona da voz baixa e rouca, que sem duvida enlouqueceria qualquer garoto com sangue correndo nas veias.

Quando percebi o rumo que meus - nada castos - pensamentos estavam tomando, resolvi voltar a prestar atenção a misteriosa garota.

Espera um pouco. Ela acabava de repreendê-lo ou era só impressão?

Por Merlin! Aquela garota era digna de ser apresentada a mãe - se eu tivesse uma ao menos - somente por agir diferente de Hermione.

Enquanto Hermione sempre me trata como um bebê e parece ter medo quando eu perco a paciência, essa garota me enfrenta.

Hermione quase nunca me apóia e - às vezes - se nega a entender o que eu estou sentindo, além do mais não bate de frente comigo.

- Você não entende não é? - Soltei com fúria mal contida. - _ELE_ matou meus pais. _ELE_ matou o meu único parente vivo e continuará matando todos até chegar a mim. Eu não posso ficar parado esperando isso acontecer. Voldemort me possuiu a três dias atrás e até hoje eu não me sinto _limpo. _Quando Voldemort estava dentro de mim, eu vivi os piores momentos da minha vida. Eu vi meus pais serem mortos. Mas você não entende não é? _Ninguém _entende. Afinal de contas, vocês não foram possuídos por Voldemort não é mesmo?

Terminei com uma risada sarcástica e finalmente me virei para ver quem estava me importunando hoje.

_A tormenta se instalou. Violentamente_.

Tudo porque a garota do suspiro sensual. Da voz rouca. A garota que eu acreditava ser capaz de me enfrentar e eu já a via como igual era Gina. Gina Weasley. Que até pouco tempo nem sequer me dirigia à palavra sem corar feito uma louca.

Merda! Gina estava com os olhos nublados e se segurava na cama de dossel de um dos garotos. Obviamente eu a fiz lembrar-se da terrível aventura na Câmera Secreta. Diabos.

Vi Gina se recompor rapidamente e me fuzilar com o olhar antes de vir caminhando em minha direção com o dedo em riste apontando diretamente para o meu tórax enquanto ia baixo e deliberadamente calmo me responder às odiosas acusações, a qual eu tinha feito, mesmo que sem querer.

- Olha aqui _Potter, _eu já te disse uma vez e vou repetir. _Eu _sei pelo o que você está passando. E eu era bem mais nova do que você é hoje. Eu não perdi nenhum ente querido ou meu ultimo laço de sangue, mas não se esqueça que eu sei o que Voldemort pode fazer com uma pessoa. _Não. Se. Esqueça. Disso._

E eu achava que ela ia se colocar a chorar.

Obviamente ela ter me enfrentado me fez muito mais feliz, do que ela ter se rendido as lagrimas.

Demônios. Nem sequer sabia nada sobre Gina e já a via como igual. No fundo mesmo, alguma coisa já me alertava que mesmo que me estressasse nunca conseguiria me descontrolar mesmo com a garota.

Vi quando ela se virou para sair a chamei. Embora tivesse certeza que muito provavelmente ela não se voltaria, a chamei pela segunda vez.

É. Depois de tudo, ele teria que ter se lembrado que, diferente dos Potter, que na maioria dos casos são calculistas; os Weasley sempre agem por impulso.

Merda! Ia ter que ir atrás da garota e se desculpar. Afinal de contas ela era a irmã do seu melhor amigo e o tinha ajudado na batalha no ministério certo?

Desci correndo as escadas que ligavam o dormitório masculino do 5° ano com o Salão Comunal e dei graças a Merlin pelo fato dos Grifinórios não serem como os Corvinais e abdicarem do café da manhã para ficar no Salão Comunal da casa estudando.

É. Isso definitivamente contava uns pontos a meu favor.

Apesar da diferença entre os Potter e os Weasley na hora de agir, o orgulho das duas famílias era igualmente grande, e se desculpar na frente de muitas pessoas seria uma humilhação para mim.

- Gina. – Me ajoelhei na frente da poltrona em que ela estava sentada com as mãos sobre o colo, aparentemente muito abalada por ter lembrado do seu primeiro ano. – Desculpa. Mesmo. – Percebi que minha voz saiu meio estrangulada, mas não era para menos. A meses não pedia desculpas de verdade a ninguém e estava se voltando incrivelmente doloroso o fazer agora. - Acontece que Voldemort está matando cada vez mais pessoas, e essas são pessoas próximas a mim. Que morreram para _me_ proteger. Isso significa que _ele_ não vai sossegar enquanto não conseguir chegar a mim. Eu sou o culpado por tudo isso.

Ta certo que isso soou muito melodramático. Mas, puxa, depois que eu comecei eu não consegui mais parar. Parece que com a Gina eu sempre vou acabar falando demais.

Pude sentir que a tensão ia pouco a pouco se desvanecendo dos ombros dela e realmente me assustei quando a sentir pegar minhas mãos e as segurar em cima de suas coxas.

- Harry, vamos esquecer isso está bem? – Aquilo foi formulado como uma petição e dito como uma ordem. Não cabia duvidas que Gina exigia que o assunto não saísse dali. – Você não é o culpado por isso que vem acontecendo. Se existe um culpado ele é Voldemort e ponto final. – Eu nunca havia percebido que Gina não temia falar o nome de Voldemort como Rony, ou o falava devagar demais como Hermione, mas agora, definitivamente, eu me comprazia. Conhecer mais sobre Gina estava sendo ótimo, embora não entendesse o porque.

Depois de refletir por um instante, dei um apertão em suas mãos e concordei com a cabeça.

Levantei e puxei Gina pela mão. Dispunha-me a dizer que estava voltando para o dormitório quando ela perguntou se eu não iria tomar café com ela.

Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de comer algo, mas somente o fato de poder ficar próximo a Gina, por menor que fosse o tempo, agora já era importante.

Torci o gesto em uma careta, enquanto concordava com a cabeça e tentava entender aquela súbita necessidade de ficar próximo a Gina.

Peguei a mão de Gina como se fosse absolutamente normal aquele gesto e ignorei o olhar indeciso que ela me lançou.

Oras, eu tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Caminhamos em silencio pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts. Quando eu digo a Hermione e ao Rony que os alunos de Hogwarts nunca. Nunca perdem uma refeição e é por isso que o índice de garotas com umas gordurinhas a mais está aumentando, eles me mandam calar a boca e sempre retrucam dizendo que só eu acordo as seis para malhar na sala precisa.

Aproveitei que Gina aparentemente estava distraída e me coloquei a observá-la.

A verdade era que eu nunca tinha reparado em como ela poderia chegar a ser bonita daqui alguns anos.

Os cabelos ruivos, sempre presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, acentuavam a pela alva. Tinha umas poucas sardas no nariz e iam se dissipando pelas maças do rosto. Maças essas que estavam cobertas de rubor.

Seguindo o olhar dela, percebi que algumas sextanistas da corvinal , apontavam e davam aquelas risadinhas irritantes, que toda garota dá quando vê algum novo _casal_.

Não que eu e Gina fossemos um casal no sentido passional. Eu sabia disso. Ela sabia disso. Mas as tais garotas pareciam não entender um fato tão obvio.

Nunca. Nunca, Harry Potter praticaria incesto. Afinal, todos os Weasleys eram como irmãos para mim, assim como o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley eram como os meus segundo pais.

Puxei Gina pela mão e rapidamente entramos no salão principal. Percebi que todos nos encaravam e que o rosto de Gina – se possível – ficou mais vermelho.

Cara, eu não sei bem porque estavam nos olhando. Ta certo que eu não saia do quarto a três dias, mas não seria esse o motivo dos cochichos, do sorriso _eu-sei-de-uma-coisa-que-você-não-sabe_ da Hermione, e principalmente do olhar assassino que Rony me lançou, quando finalmente nos sentamos na frente deles.

Servi-me de um pouco de mingau de milho observando atentamente Hermione, Rony e Gina.

Desde que eu e Gina entramos no salão principal Rony não disse uma palavra. Sempre que tentava puxar assunto ele me olhava, balançava a cabeça negativamente e voltava a comer.

Definitivamente não estava entendendo merda nenhuma. Por um acaso não era isso que eles queriam? Que eu saisse do dormitório e voltasse a minha vida?

- Qual é o problema de vocês? – Percebi que Gina engasgou com o suco e ficou me olhando assustada, enquanto eu via Rony bufar e deixar cair sua torrada com patê de fígado.

Olhei a Rony e Hermione, claramente esperando por uma resposta.

- O nosso problema? – Cara, você já reparou como as orelhas de um Weasley ficam rapidamente vermelhas, quando estão com raiva? É sempre muito cômico, ver o Rony assim, mas definitivamente, não quando essa raiva, era dirigida a mim. – O meu problema Harry, - Era uma impressão ou tinha realmente alguém me cutucando no ombro? - É que eu não gosto – Merda. Eu quero ouvir o que o Rony tem a me dizer, e esse incomodo no ombro direito não passa. - De ver minha – Definitivamente perdi a paciência nessa hora. Onde já se viu? Estamos tentando manter uma conversa aqui.

- O que foi heim? – Me virei rapidamente e percebi que o segundoanista que me chamava ficou branco como leite e faltou pouco para sair correndo. Obriguei-me a ser gentil, afinal, o _Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_ é uma pessoa tranqüila e amiga. – Então? Tudo bem? – Ta eu sei que soou bastante falso isso, mas, eu já estava me irritando. Porque o garoto não entregava a carta que segurava na minha direção logo, e ia embora para eu finalmente descobrir o porquê do mau humor do Rony, do sorriso de satisfação da Hermione, e do rubor da Gina. Definitivamente, todos devem ter tomado algo ontem no jantar. – É... Como você se chama? – Que garoto irritante! Se não fosse contra as regras eu já teria pego minha varinha e estuporado esse infeliz. – Certo, veio me entregar uma carta não é? – Segui rapidamente, afinal, ele não ia me responder mesmo. – Essa? – Puxei a carta da mão do garoto e ensaiei um sorriso. – Obrigado. Bem, você precisa de ajuda? – Ele já fez o que tinha que fazer, porque o garoto não ia embora? Que coisa. Eu com certeza não era assim quando tinha 12 anos. Era?

Ignorando intencionalmente o garoto, sentei direito no banco e abri o pergaminho.

- Qual é o problema desses pivetes? – Ouvi de relance alguém perguntar, enquanto eu lia o bilhete.

_Harry,_

_Temos assuntos pendentes._

_Você foi liberado de suas atividades matutinas, te espero as nove horas._

_PS: Babas de Caramelos ao Rum._

_Alvo P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Terminei de ler exatamente na hora em que se desencadeava uma das inúmeras brigas de Rony e Hermione.

- Eles não são pivetes Ronald. – Ah, então foi o Rony quem tinha xingado do garoto. Agora eu teria que suportar a Hermione enumerar os motivos para essa repressão. – Você está no quinto ano, não se esqueça que já foi assim um dia. E além disso, - Vi que ela continuou sem fazer caso do _Hei!_ lançado pelo Rony. – você é um monitor agora Ronald, você pode não gostar deles, mas os deve respeito se quiser ser respeitado. – Ah, como a Hermione é previsível.

Olhei no relógio. Oito e Vinte. Se eu fosse para os jardins e ficasse lá por uns vinte minutos, teria mais vinte para chegar na diretoria. Um bom tempo, obviamente. Me virei para a Gina e contei rapidamente da carta, pedindo para ela explicar a Rony e Hermione, quando eles – finalmente – parassem de discutir.

* * *

Entrei na sala do diretor e a encontrei impecável do jeito que sempre fora, sem nenhum vestígio do meu descontrole há dias atrás. Dumbledore estava sentado em seu lugar de costume, com o semblante sereno e olhar penetrante, caminhei em sua direção e me sentei na cadeira de fronte à mesa do diretor.

- Olá Harry - Dumbledore me cumprimentou, assim que me sentei, percebi que ele não mostrava nenhum indicio de vergonha por ter escondido a profecia de mim durante todos esses anos. – Espero que já esteja um pouco melhor.

- Eu vou sobreviver – Disse frio, de modo que demonstrava toda a minha raiva contida – Afinal é o que sempre faço, eu só sobrevivo.

- Não, Harry – Ah, como eu odeio ser contrariado. Cara, o Dumbledore não percebe que isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum? – Você tem uma vida para viver sim, tem seus amigos.

- Chega! – Exclamei, com uma voz alta e forte. Merda. Já estava me descontrolando de novo. Daqui a pouco eu explodo o escritório dele novamente. – Afinal o Senhor me chamou aqui para quê? Resolveu me contar mais alguma coisa que o Senhor escondeu de mim?

- Não. Eu já te contei tudo o que eu tinha que contar. Até o momento. – Ahá. Então tinha mais alguma coisa ainda? Será que o cara não entende que quanto mais coisas ele esconde mais revoltado e fora de controle eu fico? Quando ia abrir a boca para exigir que ele me contasse ele continuou, sem fazer caso da minha expressão contrariada. – No entanto, hoje preciso tratar com você noticias mais urgentes.

Definitivamente. Se ele queria que me descontrolar, estava conseguindo. Eu já podia sentir a magia emanando de mim.

- E o que seria mais importante do que informações da _minha vida_, que o Senhor esconde e que podem derrotar Voldemort!? – Queria entender porque exatamente ele estava dando voltas e voltas. Se ele queria falar do show das Esquisitonas – que provavelmente muito mais importante que a derrota do Lorde – ele chamasse a Trelawney e bebessem uísque de fogo enquanto conversavam animadamente.

- Noticias que vai mudar a vida de muita gente e não só a sua. – Ele havia acabado de dizer que eu estou sendo egoísta? Ou é só uma má interpretação minha? – Bom, a primeira noticia é que Hogwarts não abrirá mais a partir do próximo ano letivo.

- Hogwarts o quê? – Se ele queria me assustar. Conseguiu. Como assim Hogwarts não vai mais abrir? Onde os alunos vão aprender a se defender? Onde eles vão estar protegidos? Para onde _eu_ vou? Eu não vou ficar na casa dos Dursley durante o ano todo. Não mesmo.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. – Ele me respondeu com uma calma que não me comprazia em nada. Como ele podia falar de Hogwarts assim? Acaso a vida dele também era aqui não?

- Vocês não podem fazer isso. – Não consegui me segurar, ainda abismado com a noticia – Hogwarts é o lugar mais seguro para todos.

- Eu concordo com você, Harry. Mas o conselho da escola junto com o Ministro da Magia decidiu que devido a eminente guerra, os alunos ficariam melhores em suas casas com a família. Mas Hogwarts estará sempre aberta para aqueles que precisarem. – Hum. Interessante aquela piscada. Eu sei o que ele quis dizer com isso. Mas como vamos fazer? Nunca demorei tanto para achar uma solução para os problemas. Minha vontade era de sair daquela sala gritando, deitar na minha cama de dossel e acordar descobrindo que tudo foi um pesadelo.

Depois de um tempo, enquanto eu digeria a noticia, o Dumbledore continuou com a voz serena, que já estava me irritando. Será que só eu me desesperava com o fato de Hogwarts fechar?

- O outro assunto que quero tratar com você é sobre a sede da Ordem da Fênix. – Percebi que sobre esse assunto ele iria com mais cautela. Eu ainda não tinha pensado na ordem. Como ficaria? Eu era o herdeiro do Sirius, já sabia, ele tinha me falado isso quando aconteceu o ataque ao Sr. Weasley, mas não sei se gostaria de voltar para lá, relembrar tudo. – Encontraram o testamento de Sirius, e ele deixa todos os seus bens para você. Mas o Largo Grimmauld possui um encantamento que faz com que a casa passe ao parente vivo mais velho de Sirius, que no caso trata-se de...

- Belatriz Lestrange – Ah, a vaca. Ela vai pagar pelo que fez a Sirius, aos pais do Neville e a todas as outras vitimas. E eu vou me encarregar disso.

- Sim, exato.

Respirei fundo, pois afinal de contas, as próximas noticias também não pareciam ser boas.

- A sede da ordem não é mais protegida. – Se o diretor tivesse me oferecido uma daquelas balinhas dele agora eu teria engasgado. Como assim a sede da Ordem não é mais protegida? Acaso ele me chamou aqui hoje só para me informar que todos os lugares bruxos não são mais seguros e que todos nós deveríamos comprar casas trouxas para viver?

_Casa. Trouxa._

É isso! É uma idéia brilhante, lógico. Não é possível que Dumbledore ainda não tenha pensado nisso.

- Mas, podemos usar a toca... Não é? – Pronto, todos os nossos problemas estão resolvidos. Agora eu vou indo porque provavelmente a Gina contou pro Rony e para a Hermione sobre o bilhete e eles devem estar curiosos sobre o assunto.

- Não, Harry. A Toca é um lugar muito conhecido pelo mundo bruxo e seria muito perigoso para a família Weasley. – Como é que é?

Parece que ele queria me fazer entender uma coisa muito complexa. Mas provavelmente era sim, já que eu não conseguia entender porque eles simplesmente não colocavam os feitiços de proteção que tinham no Largo, fizessem um fiel do segredo – confiável – e aumentassem o tamanho da Toca para conseguir abrigar todos os integrantes da Ordem.

- Então devido a tudo que lhe expliquei antes e também pela proteção já existente, usaremos a casa dos seus tios como sede, é claro assim que eu conversar com eles e aceitarem tal situação. – Parecia que ele havia lido minha mente. Como ele sabia que eu estava pensando na proteção? Mas calma aí, a casa dos meus tios? Dos Dursley? Nessa hora eu não consegui me segurar e soltei uma gargalhada de escárnio. O diretor me encarou em silencio, provavelmente esperando eu me acalmar.

- Desculpe Professor. Mas eles nunca que vão aceitar isso. – Eu fui enfático quando disse isso, assim que consegui recuperar o fôlego. Nunca que os Dursley iriam aceitar no mínimo vinte bruxos, fazendo magia, diariamente dentro da casa deles.

- Não se preocupe, saberei como os convencer. – Bom por mim tudo bem. Mas eu sei que vai ser perda de tempo. – Conversarei com eles assim que você voltar para casa, e tão logo concordarem realizaremos os devidos feitiços de ampliação no interior da casa e mais feitiços de proteção. E depois os Weasleys e a Srta. Granger junto com seus pais poderá mudar-se para lá também.

Então quer dizer que ele realmente acha que os Dursley aceitariam sem reclamar? Bem, a não ser que o Dumbledore lance um _imperius_ neles, ou um feitiço de confusão, eu acho muito difícil.

- Bom Harry. Era só isso que eu queria tratar com você hoje.

Ta, eu entendi que essa é uma maneira educada de pedir para ficar a sós.

- Certo. Boa noite, senhor.

- Boa noite, Harry.

* * *

A viagem para casa no Expresso Hogwarts no dia seguinte foi memorável, Rony, Hermione e Gina faziam de tudo para me alegrar e não me deixar lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos. Mais inesperadamente o que mais me agradou foi a noticia do termino do 'namoro' de Gina com o Corner e em nada me afetou saber que o mesmo estava agora com Cho Chang, minha antiga paixão.

* * *

Chegamos na estação aparentemente mais rápido que o normal e assim que Rony e Hermione saíram da cabine para ajudar na organização, peguei meu malão e o de Gina para juntos procurarmos pelos Weasleys.

Levando em conta o numero considerável de pessoas aglomeradas na estação, os achamos bastante rápido. Bem, não eu exatamente e sim Gina, que deu um grito assim que viu a família.

Cumprimentei o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, e vi que logo atrás estavam respectivamente, Moody, Lupin e Tonks.

Rony e Hermione rapidamente se juntaram a nós e Moody começou a nos apressar para atravessar a plataforma.

A verdade era que eu não queria ter um choque de realidade. Sair dali significava não só voltar para passar mais dois meses – infernais – com meus tios, denotava também a incerteza da volta ao mundo bruxo. Ao meu mundo. O fato de Hogwarts não reabrir mais, estava me deixando doido. E só eu sabê-lo, estava me revoltando.

Dumbledore, muito provavelmente já estaria na casa dos Dursley nos esperando para a conversa. Não que eu preferisse passar meses sem contato algum com os bruxos. Mas não podiam escolher um lugar melhor para a sede da ordem, que não fosse a Alfeneiros, 4?

* * *

Ele estava tenso.

Qualquer um podia perceber que algo havia mudado. E não era pela morte de Sirius, embora parecesse que só eu enxergasse esse fato tão obvio.

Para mim, ele estava assim porque mais um ano letivo acabava, e embora para a maioria dos alunos significasse dois meses com a família matando a saudade, inevitavelmente, para ele era uma tortura.

Atravessamos a barreira que liga a Plataforma 9 ¾ a King Kross e qual não foi a minha surpresa de ver os tios do Harry, sentados em um banco com expressões assassinas no rosto.

Definitivamente, ele estava ferrado.

* * *

Era só o que me faltava.

Atravessamos a plataforma e a primeira visão que tenho é dos meus queridos tios sentados em um banco com expressões que assustariam até Voldemort.

Enquanto Moody, Lupin e Tonks iam _pedir _a autorização dos meus tios para me acompanharem até em casa, me aproveitei para me despedir dos Weasley e de Hermione. Depois de alguns tapinhas nas costas, beijos estalados na bochecha, apertos de mão e recomendações, me virei para anunciar a meus tios que já estava pronto, e que poderíamos _finalmente_ ir para a Alfeneiros.

* * *

Aparentemente Moody, Lupin e Tonks estavam tendo alguma dificuldade em explicar aos tios do Harry o motivo deles quererem acompanhá-los até a casa deles. Segundo os Dursley, Moody tinha aquele olho de vidro e eles não apareceriam com ninguém assim em publico, Lupin era lobisomem e definitivamente não iriam correr risco de vida, e Tonks tinha aqueles cabelos rosa choque.

É, parece que vamos ter problemas com relação à segurança.

Harry estava se despedindo de todos. Apertou à mão do meu pai, os gêmeos deram uns tapinhas nas costas dele, Rony um abraço meio desajeitado, Hermione um beijo na bochecha dele, mamãe fez mil e uma recomendações para ele enquanto Harry só concordava ou discordava com a cabeça.

Aparentemente, mesmo depois do Corner, eu não consegui esquecer o Harry. Certo que não fizemos nada além de uns selinhos e uns beijinhos mais tímidos, mas eu sempre me imaginava com _ele_. Não era correto, eu sabia, mas eu não conseguia fazer meu coração entender esse fato tão obvio.

- Sem ressentimentos? – Uh. Uh. Uh. Uh. Respira vermelho, inspira azul, Gina. Calma, foi só um susto. Aparentemente estava perdida em pensamentos e não percebi que ele havia terminado de se despedir e só faltava eu.

- Sem ressentimentos, Potter. – Ri com a careta que ele fez, e percebi que os Weasley estavam nos observando de longe, enquanto conversavam com os Granger. Parecia que Harry queria me dizer mais alguma coisa. Alguma coisa importante, mas aparentemente não havia decidido se diria ou não.

Ele se abaixou e me deu um abraço, confesso que meu coração quase parou, mas puxa, eu nunca tinha estado tão próxima a ele. Quando se afastou, me deu um beijo na testa e se virou para ir embora.

- _Gin?_

- Ele não deu dois passos completos e virou a cabeça por cima do ombro. _Gin_

definitivamente é um ótimo apelido. Ninguém nunca havia me chamado assim antes. O incentivei com a cabeça a continuar. – Se cuida.

_Estava pasma._

* * *

Até agora eu não entendia o que me motivou a dizer aquilo para a Gina. Porque eu iria mandar ela se cuidar? Nem amigos éramos. Certo que nos aproximamos um pouco esses dias, mas não podia ser considerada amizade ainda. Podia?

Estava muito confuso. Para começar, Dumbledore me vem com a bomba de que Hogwarts vai fechar. Logo depois eu me sinto felicíssimo, quando o rolo da Gina com o Corner termina. Endoido de vez e mando a mesma se cuidar, no meio da estação King Kross, e para completar, voltava para casa com Tonks nos acompanhando. Confusão era pouco para o que eu estava sentindo agora.

Segundo a própria Tonks, Lupin e Moody não puderam vir porque meus tios não queriam aparecer com aberrações perto de casa. Para eles, provavelmente, Tonks era a mais _normal_ e por isso mais apta para o serviço.

Já estávamos quase chegando à Alfeneiros, e somente nesse momento, percebi que, por mais que eu quisesse adiar a conversa do Dumbledore com os Dursley, ela iria acontecer mais cedo, ou mais tarde. Uma lástima que seria mais cedo. Antes de sairmos de Hogwarts, ele me informou que estaria nos esperando na casa dos meus tios para a tão esperada conversa. Eu particularmente, não quero participar, vou ficar estressado e acabar explodindo a sala dos Dursley como fiz com a do Diretor, somando assim mais – pelo menos – duas semanas de castigo.

As expressões dos meus tios eram de dar dó, ter uma bruxa adulta dentro do carro deles devia ser apavorante. Pensando bem, isso tudo poderia ser engraçado, se a Ordem mudar mesmo para a casa deles, eles vão pirar, literalmente.

_Então se ligue e busque felicidade  
pra existir história tem que existir verdade  
Numa estrela cadente o sonho se faz presente  
no compasso do batuque de um coração doente  
A fera tá ferida, mas não tá morta  
Deus fecha a janela, mas deixa aberta a porta_

Foi realmente rápido a viagem, levando em consideração a tensão de tio Valter, e a força com que se agarrava ao volante. Pensando bem, coitado do pedal do acelerador.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que nem sei se respondi a despedida da Tonks. Só reparei que ela não estava mais lá, quando me vi encurralado pelos meus tios.

De verdade? Eu estava ferrado.

Bom, foi ótimo mesmo conhecer o Rony e a Hermione, duelar com Voldemort, por sei lá quantas vezes para ser morto pelos Dursley. Seria maravilhoso sair na capa do Profeta Diário: _Harry Potter é morto pelos tios a modo trouxa_.. É, seria humilhante.

Por sorte, Dumbledore já estava na frente do número 4, e veio ao nosso encontro enquanto se dirigia ao tio Valter.

- Boa Tarde, Sr. Dursley. Certamente o senhor recebeu minha carta dizendo que compareceria hoje para que possamos conversar.

Tio Valter continuou somente encarando o Diretor com seus olhinhos miúdos. Seu rosto já estava completamente vermelho, seria facilmente confundido com os cabelos Weasley. Com certeza, ele explodiria assim que entrássemos na casa, afinal, uma discussão no meio da rua – principalmente com estranhos – geraria muitas fofocas, e apesar de Tia Petúnia adorar uma, quando o nome dela estiver no meio, não creio que agirá bem.

_Se você está por sua própria conta nesta vida,  
Os dias e noites são longos,  
Quando você sentir [que] teve demais desta vida  
Para persistir..._

Bem, todo mundo sofre  
Às vezes, todo mundo chora.  
E todo mundo sofre  
Às vezes...

- Agora, como vocês já sabem o mago chamado Lord Voldemort retornou a este país. A comunidade da Magia está atualmente em um estado de guerra aberta. Harry, a quem Lord Voldemort já tentou matar em várias ocasiões, está agora até em maior perigo que o dia em que eu o deixei quatorze anos atrás em seu degrau da porta de entrada, com uma carta explicando sobre o assassinato dos pais dele e expressando a esperança que vocês tomariam conta dele, apesar de que ele já estaria entre os seus. - Dumbledore pausou, e embora a voz dele permanecesse clara e calma, e não desse nenhum sinal óbvio de raiva, eu sentia um tipo de frio que emanava dele e notei que os Dursley se juntaram muito ligeiramente uns aos outros. - Você não fez como eu pedi. Você nunca tratou Harry como um filho. Ele conheceu nada mais que negligência e freqüentemente crueldade sob suas mãos. E o melhor que pode ser dito é que ele pelo menos escapou do dano apavorante que você infligiu ao infeliz menino que está entre vocês. – Uh, o Dumbledore pegou pesado agora. - A magia que eu evoquei quinze anos atrás para que Harry tivesse uma poderosa proteção enquanto ele ainda pudesse chamar esta casa de _lar_. Porém miserável ele esteve aqui, indesejado e tratado mal de qualquer forma, vocês tem pelo menos, rancorosamente, lhe permitido quarto. Esta magia deixará de operar no momento que Harry atingir dezessete; em outras palavras, no momento ele se torna um homem. Por isso é de extrema importância que ele permaneça nesta casa até seu décimo sétimo aniversario.

- Foi esta magia que nos trouxe a ter esta conversa. Foi criada há muitos anos e recentemente reativada uma sociedade chamada Ordem da Fênix, para combater as forças de Voldemort. Acontece que a Ordem necessita de uma nova sede, por motivos que não convém mencionar no momento, e o melhor lugar para a sede seria um que já possui um encantamento muito forte e que nos deixe sempre próximos de Harry. – Até agora o Dumbledore estava indo muito bem, uma pena que depois dessa ultima frase, ele tenha literalmente se ferrado quando o tio Valter explodiu.

Eu disse que ele explodiria.

- _Perai_! – Se o Diretor não fosse um bruxo, provavelmente já teria levado um tiro da escopeta do tio Valter. – Me deixa ver se estou entendendo direito. Você está querendo encher a minha casa de aberrações? Quer a minha casa cheia desses anormais? Nunca que eu vou permitir uma loucura dessas. O que os visinhos irão dizer? Não, não. De anormal aqui já basta esse moleque, que desde que foi para aquela escola só nos traz probl...

Tio Valter foi bruscamente interrompido de seu _discurso_ ante-bruxo, por um barulho alto, que resultou na aparição de Alastor Moody no meio da sala. Ignorando as hilárias expressões raivosas, assustadas e medrosas dos meus tios Moody logo localizou Dumbledore e bateu com a ponta de sua varinha no próprio braço para fechar as feridas ali existentes.

- Alvo. Estamos sob forte ataque na vida de Ottery St. Catchpole temos poucos homens, precisamos de mais gente.

Os Dursley estavam paralisados. Provavelmente imaginando como uma pessoa era capaz de simplesmente aparecer no meio da sala deles. Eu estava começando a gostar da idéia da Ordem se mudar para lá.

Eu sou um porco. Moody acaba de vim interromper o Dumbledore no meio de uma reunião – só isso já choca qualquer um – dizendo que está tendo um ataque perto da casa dos Weasley e eu estou me divertindo a favor dos Dursley.

Provavelmente Moody viu que tio Valter ia se levantar, porque ele se virou rapidamente com a varinha apontada para ele, o fazendo sentar de novo.

- Olha aqui Dursley, eu fui contra o Dumbledore vim aqui pedir a autorização de vocês. Por mim vocês só ficariam sabendo no dia da mudança. Entenda de uma vez por todas, o Potter está em perigo constante. Nós vamos nos mudar para cá e ponto final. Vamos fazer magia livremente, na frente de vocês e foda-se seu padrão de normalidade. Entendeu ou vou ter que mandar alguns daqueles dementadores que atacaram a orca em julho para ter uma conversinha com vocês também?

É até eu me assustei com essa. Nessa altura Dumbledore já tinha ido, e Moody enquanto se encaminhava para pegar sua capa, fazia um floreio com a varinha para aparecer uma espécie de ampulheta na sala.

- Quando a areia acabar de cair, não vou querer ouvir mais nem uma reclamação de vocês Dursleys. Potter, seus amigos chegarão em breve.

Depois de Moody aparatar, fiquei observando a ampulheta, com as palavras dele ecoando na minha cabeça.

* * *

_**N/A¹: **__Bom, sempre odiei notas enormes, então vou ser o mais breve possível aqui. Respondendo a perguntas que sei que vão aparecer mesmo depois da nota. Sim, a fic é escrita por duas pessoas. E, Não, a qualidade dela não vai cair por causa disso._

_Para falar mesmo eu não sei o que escrevo aqui. ;x _

_Espero que gostem da fic, e aproveitem bastante ela. Comentários são sempre bem vindos, para sabermos se estão, ou não gostando, para podermos melhorá-la. _

_Acho que é só obrigada por lerem e faremos o possível para atualizar rapidamente._

_E aah, agora que a outra autora me lembrou prazer, Fernanda, Fê, Nanda, Nandinha, ou qualquer outro que quiserem. _

_:D_

_Até mais._

_*E isso era porque eu odiava notas enormes._

_**N/A²:**__ Olá pessoas. Meu nome é Jackeline (podem me chamar de Jack). Bom essa é nossa primeira fic, então a opinião de vocês é mais que importante para nós. Aceitamos elogios e criticas. Comentem, por favor._

_Ahh, a classificação da fic está como livre, mas na fic terá cenas mais picantes e NCs, não se preocupem quem não gosta dessas cenas que quando tiver nós avisaremos antes._

_Bom é isso, e até o próximo._

_**N/B:**_ _Oi gente, meu nome é Amanda (tipo, eu não sei do que vocês podem me chamar, todo mundo me chama de Amanda mesmo, então, fica a critério de vocês)._

_Bom, eu espero que vocês gostem e aproveitem a fic. Podem ter certeza que ela foi escrita com todo o carinho do mundo. Claro, comentem ok? Seja pra criticar, elogiar, dar sugestões e tudo mais, isso é o importante._

_Bem, acho que é isso gente._

_Até mais._


	3. Unimultiplicidade

Desculpem mesmo a demora, capitulo novinho para vocês.

_

* * *

_

_- Quando a areia acabar de cair, não vou querer ouvir mais nem uma reclamação de vocês Dursleys. Potter, seus amigos chegarão em breve._

_Depois de Moody aparatar, fiquei observando a ampulheta, com as palavras dele ecoando na minha cabeça._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo II:****Unimultiplicidade**

* * *

"_**Não é que vivo em eterna mutação, com novas adaptações a meu renovado viver e nunca chego ao fim de cada um dos modos de existir. Vivo de esboços não acabados e vacilantes. Mas equilibro-me como posso, entre mim e eu, entre mim e os homens, entre mim e o Deus."**_

_**Clarice Lispector"**_

* * *

Nervoso era uma palavra que me definiria bem agora, se alguém perguntasse. O estranho era: Eu não sabia o porquê.

O que Moody tinha dito mais cedo ainda ecoava na minha cabeça, apesar de não ter sentido nenhum. Logo depois que ele saiu, apareceram alguns bruxos da ordem que começaram a fazer feitiços para aumentar a casa, conjuraram moveis e tudo mais. A cara dos meus tios era realmente engraçada.

Enquanto os bruxos que eu nunca tinha visto na vida começaram a fazer as mudanças chefiadas por Hagrid na casa, meus tios foram _educadamente_ obrigados a irem buscar o Duda na escola dele. Hagrid disse ao tio Valter que se eles não fossem ele mesmo iria buscá-lo. Provavelmente ele se assustou muito, afinal imaginar um gigante com um guarda-chuva esquisito buscando seu filho na escola, em pleno _meio_ de ano, acarretando em uma cena embaraçosa e extremamente engraçada, deve ser fogo.

A perspectiva de ficar trancafiado por um tempo indeterminado sem poder sair em momento algum é horrível. A vinda dos Weasley e dos Granger para morarem aqui é a melhor coisa que poderia vir a acontecer no momento, pois, assim eu teria uma família de verdade morando em baixo desse teto. Entendo que isso não compensa o motivo que nos trouxe a esta situação, mas eu não posso deixar te tirar proveito dela.

* * *

Eram exatamente nove horas da noite, e, ninguém havia chegado ainda. Estava bastante ansioso. Duda já havia chegado e a expansão da casa concluída. Agora, todos contavam com seus próprios – e grandes – quartos. Hagrid havia dito que, a Senhora Weasley queria dispor cada um em seu quarto de acordo com sua _segurança_, lembro ri hora. Acaso ela pensava que algum de nós ia dar uma 'escapada' para fazer coisas ilícitas?

* * *

- Agora! Eles estão chegando, rápido vão!

- Eu quero ficar. – Ele gritou junto comigo.

- Vocês não vão ficar. Não sejam burros.

- Eu não vou! –Eu gritava, obstinada.

- Rápido. – Mamãe disse apontando para o ele. – Se não dá valor a sua vida, valore a dela.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Depois de minha mãe gritar com Rony, eu me senti sendo empurrada para dentro da lareira e alguém gritar para mim Casa dos Dursley. Depois disso, só me senti caindo em uma posição estranha dentro da lareira dos Dursley e alguém gritando meu nome.

* * *

Estava sentado na poltrona na frente da lareira há bastante tempo só esperando o momento que alguém chegasse. Sabia que viriam via Flú, afinal, as portas estavam lacradas, e a menos que tivesse uma autorização especial – como Hagrid me explicou – poderia aparatar aqui dentro. Quando eu já estava ficando impaciente com essa demora toda, o esperado finalmente aconteceu. Vi o momento em que as chamas da lareira começaram a ficar verdes e de lá saiu uma massa de cabelos ruivos como se tivessem a empurrado para fora fazendo assim que caísse desajeitada no tapete da sala.

- Gina!

Corri até ela assim que a identifiquei e me apressei a ajudá-la a se levantar. Ofereci minha mão como apoio para erguer-se e, quando ela ficou de pé percebi que estava bem próxima a mim. Nunca tinha a visto de tão perto, fiquei um bom tempo vidrado em seus olhos, não sei mais eles tem um brilho diferente que me deixam hipnotizado. Definitivamente, preciso manter uma distancia segura dela para conseguir pensar direito.

Um barulho vindo da lareira fez com que eu despertasse e nos separássemos bruscamente. Eu nem me dei conta que ainda segurava a mão dela, e aparentemente nem ela.

- Oi Harry – Me verei para ver o Rony que tinha acabado de chegar, o cumprimentei e, nós três nos encaminhamos para os sofás a modo de esperar os outros membros da ordem, e o os irmãos Weasleys me contarem o que estava acontecendo próximo A' Toca.

* * *

Foi por volta das três e meia da manhã que ouvimos o barulho de alguns bruxos aparatando logo atrás de nós, na cozinha. Foram aparecendo um a um, depois dos feitiços de ilusão serem tirados, Quim Shacklebolt, Tonks, seguidos de mais dois bruxos que eu nunca tinha visto e logo atrás estava a He...

- Mione! – Rony logo se adiantou e a abraçou, vi Hermione ficar estática pela recente demonstração de afeto. Bom eu também fiquei, nunca vi o Rony agir assim nem mesmo com a Gina. Se alguém me contasse que isso tinha realmente acontecido, eu provavelmente o mandaria para um manicômio, afinal, Rony e Hermione não eram de expressar seus sentimentos, e se isso estava acontecendo – embora fosse aparentemente só com o Rony - era mais um motivo para eu acreditar que logo irei sobrar.

- Er... Oi Hermione, tudo bem? – Rony agora estava morrendo de vergonha. Eu estava me segurando para não rir e acabar piorando a situação olhei para o lado e vi que a Gina também segurava o riso, ela provavelmente não hesitaria em rir, se fosse prejudicar só ao Rony.

- Oi Rony, estou bem sim... –Hermione poderia se camuflar nos cabelos dos Weasleys de tão vermelha que estava. Uma bobagem obviamente, se eu abraçasse alguém repentinamente, porque eu ficaria vermelho? Isso é muito sem noção, afinal, eles afirmam que não se gostam, bom, é claro que eu não acredito né, mas...

- Hermione o que aconteceu para você estar aqui há esta hora? – Gina fez a pergunta que eu queria fazer e temia abrir minha boca esperando sair uma sonora gargalhada. Ela pelo jeito havia se cansado de esperar alguma reação dos dois...

- Hã... Ahh. Oi Gina, oi Harry. – Oh meu Mérlin! Ela lembrou que a gente existe. – Bom eu estava em casa quando a Tonks chegou e... – Passamos o resto da noite a ouvindo contar como a Tonks e os outros bruxos chegaram a casa dela e explicaram a situação atual do mundo bruxo, as medidas de segurança tomadas pela ordem e que todos deveriam se mudar para a nova sede. Enquanto a ouvíamos, percebi que os bruxos que vieram com a Tonks começaram os feitiços finais que faltavam para a segurança da casa. Tonks havia explicado que esses feitiços só poderiam ser feitos quando todos os menores de idade que morariam ali já estivessem na casa, e por isso haviam buscado a Hermione mais cedo. É, depois de tudo, eu deveria ter adivinhado que teria algum feitiço especifico que nos impediria de sair daqui.

_

* * *

_

Era o aniversário dele.

Tudo estava transcorrendo da melhor forma possível. Há dois dias não era relatado nenhum ataque e esse período de calmaria sem duvida significava algo. Apesar da preocupação, todos estavam comemorando o aniversário do Harry com um almoço. Era estranho que até os Dursley estivessem presente também, afinal, assim que nos instalamos, eles nunca saíram do quarto durante o dia. Rony havia comentado algo sobre os gêmeos estarem colocando umas balinhas coloridas nas bebidas e que era para a gente tomar cuidado. Não que eu bebesse, mas, bom, nunca se sabe não é?

* * *

Duda estava um porre. Normalmente ele já era agora acrescente o fato d'ele ter ingerido uma daquelas balinhas dos gêmeos junto com whisky de fogo e imagine o resultado. Agora multiplique essa imagem por três e conseguirá chegar um pouco perto do que eu estou tentando dizer.

Todos já tinham acabado de almoçar e rapidamente a Senhora Weasley expulsou todos – Todos uma ova, só os menores de idade. Injustiça pura. – da cozinha e nos mandou para a nova biblioteca da casa. Não havia passado muito tempo que estávamos ali quando Duda chegou dizendo que queria passar um tempo com a gente. Eu sabia que ia dar merda. Foi só ele sentar no sofá entre a Hermione e a Gina – como ele conseguiu um espaço ali? – que começou.

- Oi gracinha. – Apertei meus olhos na direção dele, quem ele acha que é para passar o braço em volta do pescoço da Gina? Que desaforo! – Você é linda de mais, só tem um problema: a sua boca tá muito longe da minha. – Respira. Inspira. Calma, não se irrite, não percebeu que ele tá bêbado? Não é por mal Harry, vamos não se estresse.

- Questão de higiene. – Aii, essa doeu até em mim. A Gina se soltou dele e veio sentar no braço da poltrona onde eu estava. Há bem feito Mané. Bom, conhecendo o Duda como eu conheço agora ele vai para a próxima vitima, ou seja, a Hermione. Coitado do Rony.

- Heim chuchu, você viu o que ela fez comigo? – Eu quero rir. Mas não posso né? Foda. – Vem xodozinho, vamos dar uma voltinha no meu quarto. – Opa, já acabou o show. Vou levar o Duda pro quarto agora e espancar ele. Tá, sem exagero, mas que vai levar um murrinho básico vai... Bom, além desse que ele acabou de levar do Rony.

* * *

- Foi um belo soco. – Harry e eu estávamos sentados no corredor que dava para os nossos quartos. Eu nem acreditei quando a mamãe me colocou em um quarto ao lado do dele. Pensando bem, não acredito até agora.

Para acomodar todos, foi necessário construir magicamente onze quartos e reformar os outros três antigos. Todos tinham um acompanhante de quarto, bom, nem todos, tipo, a professora McGonagall não, o Dumbledore também não.

Mamãe foi quem fez a distribuição dos quartos e a primeira coisa que ela fez foi separar o trio. Não entendi direito o motivo, mas, talvez ela esteja pensando que eles vão tramar em plena madrugada algum plano maléfico para sair daqui e lutarem até a morte com algum bruxo _malvado_. Rony e Hermione ficaram no terceiro andar e o Harry no quarto. Cada menor de idade tinha um responsável como companheiro de quarto. Gui era o do Rony, Fleur a da Hermione e Remus o do Harry. Inicialmente, eu ficaria com a Tonks no segundo andar, mas a professora McGonagall teve algum problema com a adaptação com o quarto de cima e nós nos oferecemos para trocar de quarto. Lógico que eu estou muito mais feliz com esse quarto que com o outro, afinal, aqui eu vou dormir a um quarto de distancia do Harry, além do que, quando os adultos estiverem em reunião – como hoje – a gente vai poder conversar mais.

- Mamãe teve que dar uma poção para o nariz dele voltar ao lugar depois daquele soco. Nunca tinha visto o Rony fazer nada assim por alguém, ele deve gostar mesmo da Hermione né?

- Bom, eu nunca tive duvidas sobre isso Gina. Aquelas brigas irritantes o tempo todo, devia ter algo atrás disso.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Não era daquele silencio constrangedor, era um silencio em que nada precisava ser dito, de entendimento mutuo. Era um mundo nosso, no qual só importava nós sentados ali, sem nada para fazer.

* * *

Pode ter passado um minuto, vinte, ou uma hora, mas, quando ouvi passos pela escada, eu saí daquele mundo. Era estranho, que depois da morte do Sirius, eu não estivesse tão fechado como imaginei que ficaria. Eu estava com o temperamento mais explosivo, estava mais rebelde, mais convencido e, quando eu estava com a Gina tudo isso ia embora. Um Harry totalmente novo, que ninguém nunca havia visto antes, aparecia e, todos os problemas do _'menino-que-sobreviveu' _sumiam, como se não existissem.

Um fato era óbvio, o perfume da Gina, os olhos, o sorriso, um deles, ou todos juntos, me impediam de pensar normalmente. Com um olhar, um sorriso, uma frase, eu saio de rumo, não penso direito e fico como um boboca apaixonado. Não que eu esteja apaixonado, e mesmo se estivesse, como eu poderia saber que estava, afinal, eu nunca senti amor por ninguém. Rony e Hermione são os mais próximos a isso, mas, é amizade, e existe uma linha tênue entre as duas coisas.

Eu tenho que impor uma distância segura entre a Gina e eu. Foi pensando nisso que eu me levantei e estendi a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar. Parece que ela entendeu a mensagem, pois, assim que se levantou, foi para o quarto dela.

- Boa noite Harry. – Ela estava com a mão na maçaneta, e entrou sem dizer mais nada.

Fiquei admirando a porta do quarto por um tempo, antes de sair do _transe_.

- Boa noite Gina.

* * *

Já era noite do dia 1º de setembro e se não fosse o maldito Voldemort, há essa hora estaríamos em Hogwarts para iniciar mais um ano letivo. Mas não, estamos aqui trancafiados e, ainda por cima nenhum membro da Ordem apareceu por aqui hoje, o que é um mau sinal, já que eles estão sempre entrando e saindo o tempo todo. No mínimo algo realmente grave está acontecendo. A cada dia que passa eu me revolto mais e mais. É horrível ficar aqui às cegas sem saber o que esta acontecendo, sem poder sair para ajudar.

- Nossa esse prato deve estar muito sujo pra você já estar lavando ele há vários minutos.

A dona de uma voz risonha e incrivelmente linda me tirou dos meus pensamentos. Nem precisei me virar para saber quem era, já que a garota também tem um maravilhoso perfume fl... Oh, Merlin! O que esta acontecendo comigo? Tenho que para de pensar essas coisas agora. Concentre-se Potter, ela te fez uma pergunta.

- Er... Oi Gina. Pois é, estava bem sujo mesmo. – Não ficava assim sem graça desde a Cho. Merda. _O que diabos está acontecendo comigo?_

- Você não quer uma ajuda aí não, cansei de ficar na sala. Aqueles dois ficam um babando pelo outro, mas não decidem ficar juntos logo. Preferia quando ficavam brigando como cão e gato, era muito mais divertido do que ficar vendo eles se olharem, ficarem mais vermelhos que meu cabelo e depois disfarçarem, é muito, muito chato.

- Hei, as brigas deles só eram divertidas pra você, eu sempre levava a pior. Eles sempre tinham um jeito de me colocar no meio. – Acho que ela queria que eu concordasse com ela, porque ficou me olhando de uma maneira estranha, meio irritada. Hum, acho que acabei de descobrir um jeito de provocar a ruiva. - Ta admito esse clima deles ta um porre, porque você acha que eu me ofereci a lavar a louça do jantar hoje? Não agüentava mais ficar próximo a eles. – Depois de refletir um pouco, achei melhor não a provocar agora, vou pensar em algo mais legal e interessante, para quem sabe, o natal.

- Então temos que fazer algo para mudar isso logo, também não agüento mais, acho que ninguém mais suporta essas briguinhas idiotas e sem fundamento.

- Hum, e o que podemos fazer? – Seria interessante bolar alguma coisa para o Rony e a Hermione.

- Não sei bem, poderíamos pegar - Gina parou de falar quando ouvimos um barulho de algumas pessoas aparatando e uma grande agitação vinda da sala. Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa, e pelo jeito não foi nada de bom. Se eles tivessem-me deixado ajudar. Sinto pensar, _Eu avisei._

* * *

Quando cheguei à sala foi que vi o porquê de toda aquela bagunça. Papai, Lupin e Gui tinham acabado de chegar e eles pareciam ter vindo de um campo de batalha, bom é obvio que realmente eles tinham vindo de alguma luta, afinal estamos em uma guerra.

Mamãe e Fleur estavam bombardeando Gui de perguntas sobre ele estar bem e o local das feridas enquanto ele tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar delas para poder descansar. Papai já tinha se jogado na poltrona mais próxima, como os outros ele tinha vários machucados nos braços e rosto, além de um rasgo grande na altura do quadril provavelmente efeito de algum feitiço. Harry estava ajudando Lupin a se arrastar até outro sofá e, pelo jeito que ele andava com certeza tinha algum ferimento mais grave na perna.

"_O que será que aconteceu dessa vez?" _

* * *

Depois que finalmente a Sra. Weasley se acalmou, eles puderam nos explicar o que tinha acontecido para que chegassem nesse estado e também aonde é que estavam os outros membros da Ordem que não tinham aparecido.

Pelo que deu para entender no curto resumo que fizeram parece que estavam esperando um ataque na estação King's Cross, já que hoje é dia 1º de setembro, para simbolizar a nossa derrota. - Bom isso seria uma coisa típica de Voldemort. – E, o ataque acabou se dando conta em Hogsmeade, causando um alvoroço do caramba. Aparentemente, quando a ordem e aurores do ministério chegaram à cidade, os comensais já tinham destruído boa parte de Hogsmeade, havia vários corpos espalhados pelo chão. Muitos bastante feridos e alguns já mortos. Gui mencionou também que, como o nosso lado estava na vantagem aos poucos fomos tomando conta da situação e já tínhamos alguns comensais feridos e presos. Mas os poucos Comensais remanescentes conseguiram fazer muito estrago ainda, feriram gravemente muitos dos nossos. Quando já estávamos começando a perder foi quando a ajuda chegou.

Parece que assim que Dumbledore apareceu em Hogsmeade, os comensais que ainda lutavam aparataram rapidamente deixando para trás somente destruição. Os prisioneiros foram prontamente enviados para Askaban, e os nossos feridos foram encaminhados diretamente para o hospital Saint Mungus. Havia vários moradores mortos e, dos nossos só uma baixa: Mundugus, que foi atingido por um Avada. O corpo dele foi encontrado na rua que leva a saída da cidade, parecia que estava fugindo.

- Bom, agora é só esperar o Dumbledore resolver as coisas no ministério que ele vai vim para cá conversar com todos nós e dar um aviso para os garotos. – Aviso, ah, conta outra Sr. Weasley. O que ele vai querer nos dizer no mínimo vai ser: Vocês não podem sair, não é seguro. Vão assistir televisão. – É os feridos devem sair do hospital em no máximo dois dias. Tá bom Molly, nós já estamos indo descansar. Dê-me uma ajudinha aqui Harry.

* * *

Ah, nada como a doce brisa de fim de tarde de janeiro. A guerra até agora estava controlada, aparentemente, nós estávamos tendo a melhor, com poucas baixas e as selas de Askaban quase cheias. A última prisão em massa eu me lembro muito bem, foi no natal, estávamos todos reunidos para comemorar o nascimento de Cristo na medida do possível, quando recebemos um patrono de um dos aurores que estava de plantão e trabalhava para a Ordem, e inevitavelmente, o caos foi geral. Alguns dos membros não oficiais da ordem, que não estavam acostumados com a nova sede, começaram a aparatar e acabaram com estrunchamentos graves. Acho que foi exatamente isso que piorou um pouco as coisas, já que alguns dos outros membros tiveram que ficar para trás para concertar o estrago e nessa hora, eu achei e acho que os outros também acharam que quem tinha conseguido ir, não iria voltar. Não com vida pelo menos. Na época os comensais da morte estavam com tudo em cima. Superavam-nos em número, em treinamento e em reféns. Naquela noite, ninguém havia entregado os presentes a ninguém, nem mesmo a Sra. Weasley, que seria de praxe.

Um tempo antes do natal, Rony havia me perguntado o que ele podia dar de diferente para a Hermione nesse natal, o que me fez pensar bem no que eu daria para a Gina. Acabei dizendo ao Rony que eu não tinha idéia sobre presentes para a Hermione que não fosse um livro. Quando eu finalmente havia decidido o que dar para cada um, expliquei ao Lupin exatamente o que eu queria que ele comprasse para mim e até hoje eu penso que mesmo se tivesse sido comprado por mim, não seria tão perfeito o presente dela.

Como o de costume quando nossos companheiros de quarto não estavam eu me encontrei com a Gina no corredor naquela noite, e sem me conter, acabei levando o presente dela de uma vez e, não houve presente melhor na época que a ver abrindo a caixa e tirando uma pelúcia enorme do Garfield de dentro com os olhos brilhando em excitação. Ela havia corrido o pequeno espaço que havia entre a gente e pulado no meu pescoço enchendo o meu rosto de beijos e agradecendo. Somente por sentir aquela sensação novamente, dos braços dela ao redor do meu pescoço, das minhas mãos no seu quadril, dos lábios dela no meu rosto, eu daria todo o ouro do meu cofre pessoal no Gringotts para relembrar tudo aquilo.

Depois de quase um mês eu ainda tento achar o significado do presente dela para mim, o que era para eu estar fazendo agora, em vez de ficar olhando para o relógio e ver se as horas passam, afinal, o significado de um símbolo chinês gravado em uma pulseira não vai aparecer do nada.

Somente anteontem que eu fui saber pela Gina, o que Rony e Hermione haviam trocado entre eles no natal. Rony havia dado uma caixa de bombons com um tipo de porta retrato digital adaptado pelos gêmeos e a Hermione uma camisa do goleiro do Manchester United, que segundo Gina me informou no dia, Hermione havia dito ao Rony que era para ele aprender a se interagir com os trouxas.

E, pensando agora em trouxas, que eu me lembro do motivo do nosso natal ter sido tão bagunçado. Depois dos membros mais velhos da ordem deixarem os últimos cuidados com a Sra. Weasley, eles foram para Londres ajudar a conter os ataques dos comensais. Ao contrario do que eu achei, não tivemos muitas baixas, exceto por alguns aurores. Prendemos vários comensais aquele dia e eu senti a fúria de Voldemort quando descobriu que quatro dos seus melhores comensais estavam presos em Azkaban. Os trouxas também sentiram na pele isso no dia 25 a tarde, Voldemort mandou uma espécie de bomba, exatamente no centro de Londres e matou centenas de trouxas.

* * *

Passou o natal, passou o Ano Novo, e esses dois não se acertaram ainda. E eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer para que o meu irmão e a Mione fiquem juntos de vez. O pior é que eles não fazem nada para ajudar, já faz mais de meia hora que estão brigando.

Estávamos na biblioteca, Harry estava perto das estantes procurando por algum livro, eu estava em uma poltrona lendo um livro de feitiços, o Rony estava sentado no chão encostado no sofá enquanto Hermione estava sentada no sofá enquanto explicava algo que eu não prestei atenção, só sei que era relacionado com poções. Até ai tudo bem, o problema começou quando a mamãe entrou entregando uma carta pra Mione e depois saiu, enquanto ela lia a carta eu vi as orelhas do meu irmão ficarem cada vez mais vermelhas, e isso não era um bom sinal, pois assim como ele todos nós sabíamos quem era a única pessoa que se correspondia com a Hermione.

Dito e feito, assim que ela terminou de ler a carta o Rony já levantou e começou a brigar e exigir saber o que o Krum tinha escrito para ela, e é claro que a Mione não deixou, e foi isso que gerou o inicio da discussão deles que dura a mais de meia hora, e que pelo visto não tem hora para acabar.

- Ronald, pare de falar asneiras! - Nem sei mais em que ponto da discussão eles estão, parei de prestar a atenção acho que no primeiro minuto.

- Nem vem com essa, Hermione. Você não é tão ingênua assim, sabe que ele está querendo somente te us...

- JA CHEGA, RONALD CALA A BOCA - nossa depois desse grito, acho que o Roniquinho ficou surdo de vez.

- Vem calar! - Ah não ele ficou lesado mesmo. Agora que ele leva uma azaração bem forte.

* * *

Depois de escutar a Mione mandando o Rony ficar quieto e ele a desafiar, eu já me aproximei mais deles e fiquei alerta para conjurar uma barreira assim que ela lançasse a azaração nele, já que o Rony não estava com sua varinha, provavelmente deve ter esquecido no quarto novamente. Então se a Hermione o acertasse com certeza meu amigo ficaria de cama por uns dias.Mas de modo algum eu estava preparado para ver o que a Hermione fez. Nunca imaginei que ela faria isto para calar a boca do Rony. E pelo susto que levou com a atitude dela, ele também não esperava por isto.

- Por Que você fez isto? - foi à primeira coisa que o Rony disse.

- Eu... Hã... Não acredito que fiz isso, olha Rony eu... - foi à vez de o Rony calá-la da mesma forma que ela havia feito.

Foi ai que eu vi que já não dava para ficar na biblioteca com esses dois. Sai de lá puxando, uma pasma Gina que parecia não acreditar ainda no que tinha visto. Ninguém acreditaria. A última coisa que eu ouvi enquanto fechava a porta foi o Rony dizendo que adorou esse jeito novo que a Mione usou para fazê-lo ficar quieto, ele falou isso e logo depois voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

- Ah, eu não acredito nisso. – Finalmente eles vão nos deixar participar da guerra! Existe coisa melhor que isso?

- Sem muita empolgação Srta Weasley, afinal, ninguém aqui vai para a linha de fogo tão cedo. – Senti meus ombros murcharem. O que ele quis dizer com ter treinamento especial então? – É o seguinte, vocês treinaram suas habilidades com Moody, Lupin, Tonks. Vocês vão estar divididos em dois grupos daqui a quinze dias de acordo com o desenvolvimento de vocês, mas é quase certo que o Sr Weasley e a Srta Granger sejam do mesmo grupo, pois terão que ter um treinamento mais apressado já que fazem aniversario antes e com isso, vão ter direito de sair daqui mais cedo. Bom, é só isso, Tonks irá entregá-los a vocês o papel com os seus horários.

* * *

As coisas estão ficando cada vez pior, essa guerra parece que não vai acabar tão cedo, todos os dias aparecem noticias de ataques, pessoas estão desaparecendo, cidades são destruídas. Nos noticiários trouxa estão colocando a culpa nos homens bomba, enquanto sabemos que a culpa é de Voldemort e seus comensais de merda. Outro dia mesmo, estávamos assistindo TV e interromperam a programação para dizerem que um estádio de futebol, no meio de um clássico do Manchester United contra o Chelsea, alguns pontos do estádio desabaram causando a morte de centenas de pessoas e ferimentos graves em outras. E, de novo, os trouxas acreditaram que foram atentados terroristas. O que me deixa cada vez mais revoltado é que em quanto Voldemort esta por ai destruindo o mundo eu fico aqui trancado sem poder fazer nada. Preciso é arranjar um jeito de sair daqui para poder lutar contra esses monstros.

* * *

Depois de quase cinco meses de treinamento duro, a única coisa que eu consigo pensar agora é em como exatamente funcionam as emoções humanas. Porque choramos quando estamos extremamente tristes? E Porque essas mesmas lágrimas saem quanto estamos muito alegres? Dois sentimentos distintos para uma mesma reação. Porque sentimos muita raiva quando algo sai errado? E exultantes quando algo dá certo, quando saímos vitoriosos? Porque não conseguimos parar de rir, nos deixando num intenso estado de euforia? Porque ficamos frustrados ao não ter o que queremos? Porque o pouco tempo que a pessoa não esta perto já sentimos saudade? Porque ficamos felizes e bobos quando estamos apaixonados? Porque eu não consigo entender o que está acontecendo comigo? Que sentimento é esse que sinto por ela? Qual o nome eu posso dar a esse sentimento que me faz pensa nela todo o tempo? O que é isso que me faz lembrar todos os nossos momentos juntos? Como quando começou tudo isso, na primeira semana de tudo, há primeira semana em que estamos aqui trancados e a primeira vez que nos encontramos no corredor dos nossos quarto durante um ataque e ficamos ali, calados, esperando por alguma noticia algum sinal de que todos que tinham ido nos defender voltariam.

Lembro como se fosse hoje a primeira vez que vi o sorriso dela de perto, bem de perto. Foi logo depois do natal. Eu estava o dia inteiro tentando a fazer falar o significado do símbolo da pulseira que ela havia me dado, faltava pouco para começar a implorar e nada. Até que resolvi usar outra tática. Ela estava sentada no sofá quando eu a ataquei. Comecei a fazer cócegas até ela se render, ela tinha uma risada tão gostosa de ouvir que eu queria escutar para sempre. Finalmente parei a tortura quando ela já não conseguia respirar e quando vi que ela não ia se render. Foi nesse momento que eu vi a coisa mais linda, estava praticamente em cima dela e bem pertinho de seu rosto. Ela estava toda corada e ofegante, e em seus lábios estava o mais lindo dos sorrisos. O primeiro sorriso que me confundiu.

Lembro do nosso primeiro dia de treinamento juntos. Quando as duplas já haviam se separado e eu havia ficado com ela. Havia sido realmente hilário treinar táticas de evacuação com o Moody, ouvi-lo todo o tempo reclamando e tal. Logo após termos terminado encontramos o Rony e a Mione saindo da sala ao lado rindo e conversando com a Tonks e quando dei por mim, já tinha apostado com eles qual a dupla que faria a melhor comida em 30 minutos começando por eles. Depois da Gina quase me depenar pela aposta idiota lembro que chegamos à cozinha e ela estava impecável, nada parecido com o que eu sabia que deixaria quando acabasse. Tentamos seguir alguma receita do livro da Sra. Weasley, mas não saiu nada que prestasse na hora, utensílios estavam espalhados pela cozinha enquanto a Gina e eu colocávamos algumas coisas estranhas na panela e eu mexia aquela gosma verde. Não lembro exatamente como foi, mas de repente, a Gin e eu estávamos rindo e sujos sentados no chão da cozinha rindo um da cara do outro quando a Mione chegou e viu o estado catastrófico em que tínhamos deixado a cozinha e passou um sermão sobre as qualidades em ser organizado que acabou fazendo a ruiva e eu comermos aquela gosma verde com chocolate. Uma brilhante idéia da Gina e eu tenho que reconhecer que depois daquela vez, o _P__ain méchant vert_ foi muito bem aprimorado e agora é a nossa especialidade.

Vem-me a memória agora, quando começamos a deixar o Rony e a Mione em paz para namorarmos e nos aproximamos mais, quando realmente começamos a conhecer melhor um ao outro.

Lembro das vezes que nos ajudávamos nos treinamentos e nos divertíamos durante as pausas momentâneas. Qualquer coisa era motivo de brincadeira entre a gente.

Realmente estranho é o fato de tudo se tornar especial quando é feito com ela, como no dia que ficamos assistindo um filme na televisão e acabamos falando mal dos atores e rindo das coisas nojentas que apareciam toda hora.

Lembro do primeiro dia que o Rony e a Hermione saíram juntos em missão e nos deixaram aqui, quando eu me revoltei a ponto da minha magia sair do controle e me tornar praticamente impossível de ser controlado.

Lembro do dia que os gêmeos trouxeram uma espécie de maquina digital adaptada para os bruxos e a Gina acabou conseguindo uma emprestada e ficamos nos divertindo pela noite, tirando fotos um do outro, das nossas bagunças e com as nossas coisas, que só a gente entende o que realmente significa.

Lembro quando a Gina se machucou durante um treinamento e não deixou ninguém cuidar dela pelo fato de o ferimento ser logo na parte posterior superior da coxa e ela estar morrendo de vergonha porque não tinha nenhuma mulher presente que pudesse dar conta do ferimento ou algum irmão dela e acabou sobrando para mim.

Nos Treinos coletivos a Gina e eu, somos uma dupla com perfeita sincronização. Não precisávamos falar, somente com o olhar conseguíamos saber o que fazer para ajudar o outro a combater o oponente e estávamos sempre protegendo um ao outro.

Na Gina encontrei uma grande aliada na tarefa de me vingar do Duda por todos os anos que ele me atormentou. Lembro do dia que pregamos um grande susto nele que o Duda saiu correndo para se esconder em seu quarto, bom eu acho mesmo que ele correu porque teve que trocar as calças porque tinha se mijado todo.

São coisas inexplicáveis, ao menos não consigo achar um significado para elas por agora. Mas, eu não consigo evitar pensar, não sei por que sempre fico lembrando esses momentos e outros.

* * *

A Guerra, esta maldita guerra que Voldemort está proporcionando para o mundo e que mesmo as incansáveis lutas travadas pela Ordem contra ele e seus Comensais não estão surtindo efeito quase nenhum e ao que tudo indica essa tormenta não vai acabar tão cedo. E isso é o que mais me deixa com raiva, pois enquanto Voldemort está lá fora causando o terror no mundo, eu fico aqui trancado sem poder fazer nada, e o que eles dizem: "Você não tem 17 anos, ainda não pode ir às missões" que importância isso terá na hora de lutar? Os comensais da morte não deixaram de me atacar só porque eu não sou maior de idade. Eles me protegem como se eu não tivesse feito nada até hoje. Como se não tivesse enfrentado esse maldito diversas vezes e sobrevivido.

* * *

Eu nem acredito que ainda estamos no inicio de Junho. Morar aqui é de enlouquecer qualquer um, perdi até as contas de quantos meses eu não visito algum lugar. O ato de acordar aqui é uma monotonia, bom, o dia todo é, mas pela manhã é um porre. Eu não sei por que, mas tenho o _maravilhoso dom _de acordar antes de todos. Geralmente eu gosto de fazer um pouco de hora na cama, de assistir televisão, ou ler alguma coisa, mas hoje era diferente. Como todo mês, eu estava com aquela irritante dor inimiga das mulheres, a terrível cólica menstrual. Quando eu mais preciso nunca acho a poção para isso.

- Gin. - Merlin, Morgana, Dumbledore. Eu definitivamente não vou me acostumar com essa mania que ele adquiriu de toda manhã chegar de mansinho pelas minhas costas e me abraçar - Bom dia flor da manhã.

- Harry, foi definitivamente péssima essa. - Ri enquanto me soltava delicadamente do abraço e me virava. Ele estava apertando **justo** onde doía. - Bom dia.

- O que aconteceu com você? - Percebi que apesar do Harry tentar esconder, no fundo dos olhos dele havia algo como um riso segurado que eu não estava gostando nada.

- Como assim? - Realmente acho que o Harry não funciona bem pela manha. Primeiro esses abraços todo dia, agora essas perguntas retóricas. Precisamos de um curandeiro aqui.

Harry me olhou da cabeça aos pés e parou um instante olhando minhas pernas antes de me olhar.

- Você está sangrando Gin. - O que eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo mesmo.

- Urgh! Eu odeio ficar menstruada.

- Não deve ser tão ruim assim Gina. - Porque todo homem menospreza os maus momentos que nós mulheres passamos?

- Tchau Harry.

* * *

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que Gina e eu estávamos presos aqui na sede. Não entendo o porquê dos outros poderem ir e vir e nós sermos obrigados a ficar aqui parados. Somos tão ou mais capacitados que os outros, caramba não sei o que o Dumbledore pensa em nos manter presos aqui. Qual é o plano maluco dele dessa vez? Estamos em guerra e toda a ajuda para derrotar Voldemort é imprescindível, com certeza nós seriamos de muita ajuda nas batalhas. Ao menos minha parceira de crimes e eu a cerca de dois meses estamos à procura de algo que nos ajude a sair daqui e lutar. Já tentamos de tudo quanto é jeito e nada de um resultado convincente. A única esperança agora é uma coisa arriscada que descobrimos outro dia, tomara que dê certo.

* * *

Essa é a sexta tentativa de sair daqui. Não é como se quiséssemos sair por capricho. Nós sabemos que seremos de grande ajuda lá fora. Dessa vez parece que vai dar tudo certo apesar de ser uma invenção dos gêmeos, mas como eles são mestres em burlar regras, vamos ver no que vai dar.

Confesso que fiquei realmente impressionada com a inteligência dos meus irmãos. Eles sempre tiveram um talento notável, mas dessa vez se superaram. Aparentemente eles vêm trabalhando nessa poção a dois anos, depois que não conseguiram se inscrever no Torneio Tribruxo e queriam ajudar a próxima geração a não sofrer com isso. O nosso único problema era: A poção nunca havia sido testada pelo que apuramos. Harry e eu _pegamos emprestado_ dos gêmeos duas amostras. Sabíamos que se os pedíssemos geraria perguntas e com as perguntas achariam respostas e mesmo sendo _os gêmeos_, eles prezam pela minha segurança e iriam direto contar a alguém. O plano era o seguinte: assim que tivesse um ataque, esperaríamos todos aparatar, tomaríamos a poção e como quase ninguém tem conhecimento sobre ela, os feitiços de proteção não vai a detectar - se tudo der certo. - e assim, iríamos finalmente a luta.

* * *

Nunca imaginei que meu ato de egoísmo de querer sair e lutar pudesse trazer mais destruição e mortes. Bom, na verdade, no fundo é claro que eu sabia, sempre soube, desde o inicio que eu atraio o mal para as pessoas que estão próximas a mim. Tudo no mundo é uma cadeia de mando. Eu nunca vou me perdoar pela morte dos Senhores Weasley.

Naquele dia tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um momento muitos membros da Ordem estavam trancados na sala de reunião, no outro um enorme patrono apareceu e a seguir os membros começam a sair alarmados e correndo para aparatar. Só havia sobrado Sra. Weasley, Gina e eu na ordem. Ficamos sabendo o que estava acontecendo rapidamente pela Sra. Weasley enquanto ela já ajeitava alguns itens de primeiros socorros. Aquela era a hora.

Conjurei a poção e assim que a Sra. Weasley foi à cozinha tomamos a poção. Pelo que pudemos entender, a poção demoraria aproximadamente dois minutos para fazer efeito e a duração era de cerca de dez minutos. Assim que a poção fez efeito, abrimos a porta esperando a qualquer momento encontrar uma barreira que nos impedisse de sair.¹ O inesperado aconteceu: assim que ultrapassamos uma película, uma espécie de mola nos empurrou de volta a casa e a casa meio que nos empurrou de volta, nos rejeitando. Levantamos rapidamente e aparatamos para o Beco Diagonal, antes de aparatar completamente, porém, vi que a Sra. Weasley nos olhava assustada da porta e se preparava para aparatar também.

O Beco no dia estava um caos. Os comensais estavam em vantagem e muitos dos nossos estavam no chão. Gin e eu estávamos em perfeita sincronia no dia, já havíamos derrotados uns oito comensais quando tudo aconteceu bem na nossa frente. O Sr Weasley duelava com uma comensal quando Lucius Malfoy lançou a maldição da morte pelas costas assim que a Sra. Weasley localizou o marido. Ela entrou na frente na hora que o Sr. Weasley se virava e segurava o corpo ainda quente da mulher que eu considerei minha segunda mãe. Gina na hora deu um grito de agonia e caiu de joelhos bem na hora que o Sr Weasley morria tentando defender a honra da mulher.

Não sei exatamente como tudo aconteceu depois. Minha magia saiu do controle, algumas lojas começaram a pegar fogo, Gina estava chorando agonizantemente ao meu lado e, quando eu finalmente consegui voltar a mim, a abracei e aparatei de volta a ordem.

Se eu soubesse os resultados que os nossos atos levariam, eu não tinha colocado os pés fora daquela casa. Mas eu não sabia.

* * *

Faz duas semanas que tudo aconteceu e ainda parece que foi ontem. Nunca vou esquecer-me da cena de minha mãe morrendo e logo em seguida meu pai.

À volta a ordem foi complicada. Rony havia nos culpado por um tempo. Os membros mais velhos exigiram explicações e nos tacharam de irresponsáveis. A vida na sede estava sendo insuportável. Ninguém - exceto Harry - me entendia. No mesmo dia eu perdi minha mãe e meu pai, e tudo isso por minha culpa, somente minha, por ter sido uma completa idiota, ter sido egoísta, como pude não pensar nas conseqüências dos meus atos.

* * *

Faltavam dois dias. Nunca havia imaginado que os meus 17 anos seriam passados assim. Os ataques ultimamente estavam cada vez mais constantes e mais avassaladores. Doía admitir, mas o fato era: A Ordem estava caindo.

Durante esse tempo que ficamos aqui dentro, _presos, _muita coisa aconteceu e o que marcou mesmo foi a morte do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley. Depois disso, querendo ou não, houve uma mudança drástica na personalidade de cada um.

Hoje eu iria finalmente visitar o túmulo dos meus pais. Era lastimável que, em 16 anos, eu nunca havia levado flores a minha mãe, ou agradecer meu pai por ter salvado minha vida. Dumbledore obviamente iria comigo. Mesmo depois do treinamento com ele e o pessoal da ordem, mesmo depois de tudo o que passei, de tudo o que senti e sofri, parecia que ninguém confiava inteiramente em mim, que ninguém acreditava que eu poderia realmente fazer a diferença, que ninguém, além dele mesmo, sabia que no final de tudo, eu seria o responsável pelo futuro de todos.

_E fica uma saudade, nos restam as lembranças do tempo  
que aqui passou  
E ficam os exemplos filmados na memória, o amor  
materno, vóterno, eterno..  
E fica uma saudade, nos restam as lembranças do tempo  
que aqui passou  
E ficam os exemplos, filmados na memória, o amor  
materno, vóterno, eterno.. _

Aparatamos em uma praça com um memorial de guerra. Ao passar por ele, ele se transformou, no lugar do obelisco coberto de nomes, havia uma estatua com três pessoas que eu percebi que eram meus pais e eu.

Caminhamos em silencio até o tumulo dos meus pais. Dumbledore, por consideração, ficou um pouco atrás. Havia levado um buque de Lírios brancos a minha mãe. Eu não sabia o que fazer exatamente, mas, ao contrario do que imaginava toda a tristeza, toda a angustia, todas as lágrimas seguradas durante esses anos, **tudo** estava melhorando, como se ali, e somente ali, eu encontrasse algum resquício de paz.

Já fazia um tempo que estávamos ali quando Dumbledore avisou que estava ficando tarde e que tínhamos que passar em um lugar antes de voltarmos, então era para eu me despedir.

Ajoelhei-me para minhas mãos ficarem a altura dos memoriais, e foi quando eu coloquei a mão em cima da onde dizia_'Aqui jaz James Potter. Amigo fiel, marido amado, pai exemplar. '_ que um compartimento bem pequeno próximo ao meu joelho se abriu, e foi com surpresa que eu vi.

- Uma lembrança?

* * *

¹ - Só pode aparatar dentro da nova Ordem quem tem autorização, como o Harry e a Gina não a possuem, tiveram que sair pela porta, e a mesma estava protegida quanto a isso, só sairia quem tivesse autorização do Chefe da Ordem ou quem tivesse mais de 17 anos.

**Agradecimentos a:**

**Anna Weasley Potter**** - **Valeu Anna.

É muito bom saber que está gostando, está aí o capitulo 2, aproveite.

Beijos.

**Juli-chan**** - **MARA é ÓTIIMO.

Kkkk

Brigada e aproveite o capitulo.

**Patty Carvalho**** - **Bom Patty é pelo ponto de vista do Harry, mas a Gina narra algumas partes sim. Mas na maioria vai ser o Harry mesmo.

Confusa? Bom, qualquer duvida pode perguntar tá? Faremos o possível para colocar o mais fácil possível de entender. :D

Beijo e aproveite esse capitulo.

**Tammie Silveira - **Aah, um comentário da Tammie é uma honra.

Uuh tomara – mesmo – que a gente consiga desenrolar ela bem.

E os trailers deixam você curiosa?

kkkk

Bom, não é só você, e acho que foi por isso que o colocamos.

UEUAUEAUUE'

E... Sobre a pergunta, bom, matar a Gina é uma opção, quem sabe né. Mas olha, não é só a Gina que tem de mulher na fic. Pode ser qualquer uma.

Jesus, você e a Ana agora vão nos atormentar para valer, já to vendo. Daqui a um tempo eu vejo o que você passa.

**Pedro Henrique Freitas**** - **Bom, primeiramente obrigada.

Uma fic pelo ponto de vista da Gina sempre é uma grande fic, e esperamos que a nossa seja também.

Nós meio que 'esquecemos' do EdP e das RdM pois é essencial na história, ficamos felizes em saber que está gostando.

Beijo e continue acompanhando.

**Eva Morgana Potter**** - **Obrigada. :D

A idéia dessa fic é 'revolucionar' as fics com o mesmo enredo que a nossa. A maioria dessas fics contam histórias legais, interessantes, mas que está longe do que realmente acreditamos.

A atualizão está aí, beijos.

**

* * *

**

N/A¹ -

_Bom gente desculpem a demora, mas esse mês de Janeiro foi mesmo turbulento, aconteceram umas coisas na minha vida de na vida da Jack que não puderam ser previstas. Espero realmente que gostem do capitulo, foi bem difícil passar quase três anos da fic em um capitulo só, tinha muita coisa importante para se colocar, mas os próximos virão mais rápidos ok? _

_Não nos matem pela morte dos Senhores Weasley. :P_

_Um beijo muito grande a todos que estão acompanhando. _

_Fê._

_**N/A² -**__ Pois é imprevistos acontecem, mas finalmente o capítulo esta aí, meio confuso eu sei, mas esse capítulo de transição era necessário._

_Ah, o titulo desse capítulo __**"Unimultiplicidade" **__para quem não conhece significa uma variedade de coisas diferentes, unidas por uma finalidade. Acho que deu para entender o porque do titulo desse capítulo._

_Bom, aceitamos qualquer tipo de critica, seja ela boa ou ruim, e também vocês podem deixar suas duvidas nos comentários. Comentem por favor, precisamos saber se estamos indo bem ou não._

_Beijão aos leitores que comentam e aos ocultos também._

_Jack_


	4. Voltas

E a desculpa quanto ao atraso? Conta? Boa leitura.

_

* * *

Ajoelhei-me para minhas mãos ficarem a altura dos memoriais, e foi quando eu coloquei a mão em cima da onde dizia __'Aqui jaz James Potter. Amigo fiel, marido amado, pai exemplar. '__ que um compartimento bem pequeno próximo ao meu joelho se abriu, e foi com surpresa que eu vi._

_- Uma lembrança?_

* * *

**Capitulo** III **– Voltas**

* * *

"_**Nada é permanente nesse mundo cruel, nem mesmo os nossos problemas."**_

_**Charles Chaplin**_

* * *

_James,_

_Sei o que você deve estar estranhando o fato de receber uma carta minha assim tão repentinamente. Mas, acredite há um motivo para que eu tenha escrito para você. Creio que na situação que o mundo da magia se encontra, não seria seguro informá-lo por carta. Gostaria de pedir que me encontre para que possamos conversar, o assunto é de extrema importância. Só posso adiantar que trata-se de velhos amigos que voltaram a velha casa._

_Me encontre as 18 horas, no mesmo local em que tivemos aquela conversa sobre nosso velho __amigo__._

_Você sabe que não pediria isto se não fosse necessário._

_Estarei lhe esperando._

_L. E._

Já fazia umas quatro horas que havia recebido aquela inusitada carta e ainda não sabia ao certo em que acreditar. Sei o quão os Potters estão envolvidos nessa guerra e também sei a probabilidade de que este encontro seja uma emboscada. Mas, não posso deixar de pensar no conteúdo dessa carta. Se realmente for verdade i_ela_/i estaria em perigo. Sou consciente que preciso fazer algo, mas, essa dúvida me corroe e não me deixa agir ou pensar com clareza.

Nessas horas que eu lamento o fato dos Marotos não estarem aqui, tudo bem que o Rabicho seria inútil numa situação dessas. O Remus e o Sirius também não seriam muito úteis, Remus seria racional demais e o Sirius irresponsável demais, o Aluado iria sugerir um plano e agir com cautela, já o Sirius iria já querer partir para a ação sem pensar nas conseqüências. Bom pensando no caso é melhor mesmo que os Marotos não estejam aqui, iriam só complicar mais.

Está quase na hora e eu ainda não decidi o que fazer.

- James!

- Hã... Ah, oi Mãe. Nem tinha visto à senhora entrar. - E não tinha percebido mesmo, estava tão concentrado na decisão que eu tinha que tomar que não vi minha mãe entrando no meu quarto.

- Eu percebi, querido. Tem algo te preocupando - Isso não era uma pergunta, mamãe Sarah me conhece muito bem. - Você não gostaria de dividir comigo?

- Não, mãe. Pode deixar, eu resolvo. - Sei que ela seria uma ótima conselheira, como sempre foi quando precisei. Mas ela já sofreu muito por causa dessa guerra e isto só a deixaria mais preocupada.

- Tudo bem, meu filho. Confio em você, sei que saberá resolver o que esta lhe afligindo da melhor maneira. Mas saiba que estarei aqui para tudo o que precisar sempre. - Ah não me agüentei e me joguei nos braços dela e a apertei forte. Por isso que eu amo tanto essa mulher. - Bom, meu filho, agora eu tenho que ir, hoje é meu plantão no St. Mungus. Cuida-se, filho, resolva o que tem que resolver, mas não volte tarde para casa, você sabe como a situação se encontra.

Ta vendo como essa mulher sabe de tudo. Mas ela me ajudou muito a tomar minha decisão, mesmo sem ela saber. Assim que ela saiu eu já sabia o que tinha que fazer.

* * *

Cheguei meia-hora antes do combinado, afinal precisava me certificar que não era uma cilada. E é claro que havia tomado minhas providencias quanto a isto. Um bom Maroto sempre deve estar preparado para qualquer situação. E, no meu caso nunca saio para nenhum lugar sem a companhia da minha querida capa de invisibilidade.

E foram assim os últimos quinze minutos. Eu protegido pela capa, observando qualquer movimento estranho, e o menor indicio de que não seria a Lily que viesse ao meu encontro. Mas, nada me pareceu mais suspeito que uns cinco camaradas parados na porta de uma lanchonete e fumando alguns cigarros. Parecia mesmo que ela havia marcado o encontro, e mesmo assim eu tinha que ficar prevenindo, não seria a primeira vez no mundo mágico que ieles/i capturam alguém e utilizam da Poção Polissuco, tinha que me certificar que era realmente a Lily. E era o que eu iria fazer assim que ela chegasse.

O que não demorou muito a acontecer, logo eu percebi um vulto vindo em minha direção que mesmo estando de sobretudo e capuz, dava para perceber perfeitamente os traços femininos de seu corpo. Permaneci no canto mais escuro, porque mesmo estando com a capa, quando, - e se, - eu me revelar ainda deixarei a existência da capa em segredo.

Quando a pessoa se aproximou mais do meu campo de visão pude ver seu rosto, definitivamente não era ninguém que eu conhecia. Alta, desengonçada e um pescoço grande. Muito grande. Imediatamente me lembrei da descrição que Lily fazia de sua irmã, Petúnia. Retirei a capa com cuidado pensando desesperadamente no que poderia ter acontecido de errado.

Petúnia deu um grito quando me viu saindo do "nada", o que atraiu a atenção dos caras que estavam fumando ali perto, rapidamente a puxei para mais fundo naquele beco e perguntei meio atônito.

- Você ficou louca? Não queremos chamar atenção. Onde está Lily?

- Ah Potter, Lily fala muito sobre você e suas arrogâncias. Eu nem mesmo teria vindo se não fosse pelos meus pais, que aliás eu deveria deixá-los morrendo por envolver nossa família nisso tudo.

- Como assim morrendo Evans? O que aconteceu?

- Alguns homens invadiram nossa casa por volta de duas horas atrás. Colocaram fogo em tudo. Sorte a minha que não estava em casa e sim com Valter. Depois que vi o estrago me lembrei que tinha visto a aberração escrever uma carta pra alguém e achei que eu poderia no mínimo avisar sobre sua morte.

Não esperei Petúnia terminar de falar, na mesma hora aparatei em frente a casa de Lily. Chamas. Era o que dava pra ver, e uns homens de vermelho correndo para todos os lados com uma espécie de salsicha muito grande na mão que soltava água. Eles tentavam inutilmente conter o fogo. Gritei por Lily e não obtive respostas. Dois homens de vermelho vieram me pedir para sair da área e me afastar. Uma grande multidão cercava a casa, ainda bem que com a bagunça ninguém havia me visto aparatar.

Lily não estava morta, eu sentia aquilo. Só precisava achar um jeito de ajudá-la. Corri entre as pessoas e achei um lugar seguro para tirar o espelho de duas faces do bolso e chamar pelo Sirius. Inútil. Nenhuma resposta. Estava desesperado, com uma ultima e arriscada tentativa, aparatei dentro da casa de Lily.

* * *

Ouvi um barulho de alguém aparatando e rapidamente fiquei alerta. Os últimos minutos haviam sido horríveis. Comensais invadiram a casa e tacaram fogo em tudo. Não consegui lutar contra eles devido à inútil tentativa de salvar os meus pais que estavam trancados no quarto. Pude ouvir os gritos de dor e angustia deles e não tive como fazer nada para ajudá-los, nenhum encantamento, nenhum feitiço, nada. Com os braços amarrados e a varinha a metros de distância, no meio do fogo, só consegui sentar e chorar. Fraca, não tive vontade de gritar pedindo ajuda pelos bombeiros que estavam do lado de fora de casa e agora escondida atrás do sofá tento descobrir quem aparatou.

Tentativa inútil, meus pulsos estavam em carne viva devido as varias tentativas de me soltar, havia uma poça de sangue próximo a mim. Meu sangue. Senti a visão ficar turva.

- EVANS! Lily! Onde você está? – Alguém me chamava ao longe. Parecia com a voz do Potter. – Lily! – Era o James. Oh, estou a salvo. Sem querer lagrimas escorreram dos meus olhos e James me achou. – Lily, você está bem? O que aconteceu? Onde estão seus pais?

- James... – Sussurrei fracamente e de repente tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Assim que cheguei ao St Mungus com Lily uma medibruxa chegou com uma maca e depositei Lily com todo o cuidado. Aparentemente ela me conhecia, porque falou rapidamente comigo que iria chamar minha mãe e enquanto isso era para eu preencher os dados de Lily no balcão.

Não passou muito tempo e minha mãe entrou esbaforida pelo grande átrio e cumprimentado pessoas chegou a mim e perguntou o que havia acontecido. Expliquei rapidamente sobre o ataque a casa dos Evans e que provavelmente os pais de Lily estavam lá. Mamãe mandou um patrono pro meu pai no ministério pedindo para ele resolver isso.

- Mãe, será que podemos ter noticia da Lily? – Pedi.

- Claro James, claro. – Ela disse pensativa e me levou a uma sala onde esperei ela ir buscar noticias. Minha mãe voltou com um medibruxo já de idade e aparência cansada.

- Sr. Potter? Ora menino, como você cresceu! – Ele exclamou alegremente e olhando para mamãe. – Sua mãe disse que você está acompanhando a Srta. – Olhou rapidamente na prancheta – Evans, certo?

- Sim senhor, eu a trouxe. Como ela está? Nós nos conhecemos? – Ele se sentou, riu e deu um tapinha no joelho.

- Claro que nos conhecemos. Sou amigo dos seus pais de longa data. A ultima vez que te vi, porém foi há muitos anos já que agora você estuda em Hogwarts e não fica muito em casa. – Ele pareceu pensar um pouco e olhei para minha mãe que confirmava com a cabeça e sorria. – Meu nome é Edgar Bones. Bons tempos de Hogwarts... Os passeios a tarde pelo lago lembra-se? – Perguntou para minha mãe.

- Oh claro que lembro Bones, meu marido e eu sempre ficando para trás. – Edgar deu mais um tapinha no joelho.

- Desculpe interromper Sr. Bones, mas como está Lily? – A conversa já estava dando voltas.

- Ah, claro. A Srta. Evans passa bem agora. Demos algumas poções para cicatrização e uma poção para dormir sem sonhos já que ela se encontrava agitada. Se o senhor quiser vê-la o quarto é 732 no andar de cima.

- Obrigado e com licença. – Disse saindo do quarto.

* * *

- Vamos Lily. – Estávamos saindo do funeral do Sr. e da Sra. Evans. Ela havia saído do hospital naquela manhã e completamente restabelecida fisicamente. Meu pai havia dado um jeito em tudo enquanto ela estava no hospital. Petúnia não havia querido tomar parte em nada e acredito que ela só veio porque Valter a obrigou. Lily disse que ele não sabe sobre o mundo bruxo e que deve ser por isso.

- Potter, eu ainda não tive a oportunidade de te agradecer por tudo o que você fez. Ainda bem que te mandei aquela carta. – Lily disse.

- Não há de que. – Sorri. – Mas se não fosse sua irmã, eu não saberia do ataque... – Ela fez uma cara confusa. Sorri novamente, dessa vez em compreensão. – Ela foi me avisar. Não sei por que, ela simplesmente apareceu e disse. Acho que você deveria falar com ela, sabe, pode não ser tarde demais para vocês se entenderem.

- Petúnia é uma pessoa complicada Potter. E eu também sou. – Ela completou depois do meu olhar. – Eu não teria que agradecer a ela uma coisa que foi mais que a obrigação. Eram pais dela também.

- Pode até ser, mas pelo o que você me conta, deve ter sido realmente difícil pra ela ir até lá conversar com um bruxo. Pensa nisso ok? Vocês precisam se entender, seus pais deveriam querer isso.

Apertei sua mão em sinal de incentivo e a deixei para conversar com Sirius.

- E ai cara, enfim consegui falar com você. E o Remus? Como Está?

- O Aludo 'ta bem Pontas. Falou para eu pedir desculpas a Evans por ele não ter vindo, mas você sabe... Lua cheia. – Levantou as sobrancelhas e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sabe Almofadinhas, estou preocupado com a Lily.

- E quando você não está? – Sirius, como sempre me interrompeu.

- Não é isso, quer dizer é. Não acho que seria bom ela ficar com a irmã dela, poderia ser alvo de outro ataque. Eu a chamei para ficar lá em casa conosco e ela disse que não tínhamos intimidade para isso.

- Pontas, Pontas... Até parece que a Lily não quer que a irmã dela morra logo. O jeito mais fácil é ela indo morar lá e atraindo os comensais. – Sirius riu com a cena.

- Não cara, a Lily não faria isso. – Meu amigo me olhou com uma cara piedosamente engraçada – Bem, não propositalmente. Certo, talvez, mas muito talvez, Lily não é mal.

Rimos e recebemos olhares de reprovação dos amigos da família Evans. Almofadinhas disse que seria legal se a Lily fosse lá pra casa, mas que teríamos que dormir juntos caso isso acontecesse. Eu e o Sirius, quero dizer. Não eu e Lily. Não que eu não quisesse, mas Lily com certeza não queria, por enquanto.

Estava esperando a Lily vir despedir para irmos embora.

- Sabe James, acho que estamos atrasados em relação a bolar alguma coisa para o inicio de ano.

- Ta querendo ganhar sua detenção de número 120 Padfoot? – Pedro por fim se manifestou.

- Eu não acredito que você ainda conta Rabicho. – Rimos. – Vem cá, você saberia me dizer se essa detenção de número 120 é só do Sirius ou seria minha detenção de número 120 também? – Perguntei intrigado.

- Acho que vocês dois sempre aprontam em dupla... – Ele coçou a cabeça pensando. – E quando não aprontam juntos o outro faz algo só para ganhar uma detenção também.

- Interessante. – Sirius e eu respondemos juntos e rimos novamente. Somos idiotas, eu sei.

- Pontas, acho melhor ir ver o que ta acontecendo com a ruiva ali, parece que a qualquer momento ela e a irmã vão sair na porrada indo contra todos os padrões aceitáveis da sociedade inglesa. – Sirius ironizou com uma voz falsamente escandalizada.

Caminhamos rapidamente para onde estavam às irmãs e um leve burburinho se iniciava. Oh pessoas fofoqueiras! Chegamos aparentemente na hora que a discussão havia acabado, Lily virou abruptamente quase se chocando com Sirius. Havia lágrimas nos olhos dela. Lágrimas. Quem é o ser idiota que faz a Lily chorar? Uma menina tão doce... Tão linda... Tão perfeita... Tão apaixonante.

- Hei Evans, o que foi? – Padfoot sempre ágil. Porém, sempre ignorado também.

- James, será que aquele espaço na sua casa ainda está disponível? – Sorri e afirmei. Essas férias prometem.

- Claro lírio.

- Só Lily, James. Só Lily. – Ela respondeu rindo.

* * *

Conhecer o Sr. e a Sra. Potter foi bem legal. Eles foram super gentis e não fizeram nenhuma pergunta constrangedora do porque eu ter vindo pra casa deles e tal.

O Potter, digo, James tem uma casa em um condomínio fechado no centro de Londres. Coincidência ou não, nesse condomínio só moram famílias bruxas. A casa dele em questão é bem grande, tem três quartos, o que fez o James se mudar para o quarto do Sirius – ou o Sirius mudar para o quarto do James não sei bem, os quartos são idênticos. – e eu ter o prazer de ficar sozinha em um deles.

Lógico que eu me incomodei de inicio, digo, tirar o James do quarto? Mas ele também não poderia simplesmente dormir lá comigo.

A morte dos meus pais ainda era recente e eu não estava bem, afinal, ninguém fica bem depois dos pais serem brutalmente assassinados, mas sabe... Quando pessoas morrem, o que podemos fazer é nos conformar e seguir em frente, eles não vão tipo, renascer só porque estamos chorando e não levantamos da cama, o que podemos fazer é aproveitar a vida e "vingar" a morte deles. E também, é natal! A época mais linda do ano... E a família de James está me tratando muito bem para eu negar a minha felicidade a eles.

E por falar em James... Ele e Sirius não são más pessoas. James não é aquele cara egocêntrico, metido a besta, imaturo e com aquela mania irritante de passar a mão nos cabelos. Bem, tudo isso faz parte dele sim, mas ele simplesmente é assim, não é proposital. E eu também nunca tinha podido ver a parte gentil, amigável, inteligente e tão _gostável_. O modo que ele trata os pais, quase os venerando, é lindo, mais que isso, é exemplar.

Sirius tem tanta intimidade nessa casa que chama sem vergonha alguma o Sr. e a Sra. Potter de pai e mãe e parece que o James não sente ciúmes, a amizade deles que eu achava idiota é definitivamente respeitável.

Os dois estão me tratando muito bem, diga-se de passagem, apesar d'eu preferir a companhia de James – uma coisa estranha, mas ele é completamente _amigável -_, ele até mesmo prometeu me dar uma ajuda em transfiguração se eu o aceitasse como amigo. Uma pessoa assim não é tão mal. Não _pode _ser.

Sirius, James e eu combinamos de não trocar presentes, mas James pareceu ignorar o acordo e me presenteou com um livro muito bom de transfiguração, cheio de anotações e dicas feitas por ele.

As aulas voltam amanha e James e Sirius ainda não voltaram da tal partidinha de quadribol para arrumarem as malas. Eles que não pensem que vou ajudá-los amanha.

* * *

_N/A: Oi gente, muitas, muitas desculpas mesmo, eu não queria postar o capitulo assim, tá uma droga e incompleto, mas tem meses que vocês não tem atualização e eu não queria que a fic ficasse abandonada. _

_A Jack ainda tá super ocupada com as coisas dela, mas quero lembrar que a fic é nossa e não só minha. _

_Espero que curtam esse capitulo, o próximo não demora, juro! E ah, sobre ele estar incompleto, vou completar ele... Fiquem tranquilos. _

_Beijos, comentem se quiserem e gostarem... E ah², desculpem se tiver erros no capitulo, não foi betado... Se alguém ver algo, avisa que eu concerto na hora._


End file.
